


夏天最后一朵玫瑰 Last rose of summer

by hulaquan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Rebuild of Heartland, Shun and Dennis are not lovers (at least not yet), Shun and Kaito are really good friends, Slow Burn, Sorry but neither Yuto nor Ruri are alive, This is not the Kaito in ZEXAL, Underage Drinking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 46,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulaquan/pseuds/hulaquan
Summary: “威胁？那也不至于。”丹尼斯似乎没有在意他的不自然，甚至背过身去把酒瓶放到餐厅的桌上，“我在描述我观察到的事情，我在观察你。你不是应该还有一个问题，我来心城的动机是什么，你还想知道答案吗？”他不说话，一个无名的声音在脑中劝他不要听下去，而另一个声音教他凝神冷静。“我回到心城的一大半原因是——”曾经的敌人拖长了音节，“你，黑咲隼。”
Relationships: Kurosaki Shun&Tenjou Kaito, Kurosaki Shun/Dennis Mackfield
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A5完结后时间线，主要背景为重建的心城  
> 含有大量捏造和个人理解  
> 隼和快斗都是直男，丹尼斯是同性恋  
> 其他备注晚点再说（
> 
> R18情节在chapter4

在迈进这间酒吧以前，他只与酒精打过一次照面。

那是他拿下地下决斗场史上最速的八连胜的时候，名义上的经纪人拿着酒瓶和玻璃杯过来提前给他庆祝近在咫尺的十连胜，半是怂恿半是要挟地要他尝一点。而酒液的滋味并没有经纪人吹嘘得那样好，苦、辣、喉咙烧灼。他很快感到头晕，再睁眼已经是第二日清晨。

有如此糟糕的初印象在先，若不是因为诸多巧合，他不会到“逆流”来。“逆流”是酒吧的名字，金属的招牌字在街区深处不起眼而静默。心城几个商业圈夹缝中的街区，像是城里沉寂的孤岛，而在其中的这酒吧又藏得太好，如果他不是尾随着知晓此店的几人前来，基本也不可能找到。

被他尾行的几个人年龄比他还小些，约莫十四十五岁，至多十六，今天之前与他素昧平生。他在从新部回到居所的班车上偶然听到他们的交谈，这才知晓了这家开得不合规矩而正合他意的酒吧。接着，他鬼使神差地跟着他们下了车，在街区拐过弯弯绕绕。男女学生一路上嬉笑打闹，大约对有人跟踪的事情全然不知。

酒吧从外面看来僻静，进去后则热闹不少——他看到许多年龄绝对达不到心城法律规定可进入酒吧年龄的学生，三五成群地说着快活的话。孤身前来的他显得不怎么合群，但也没有人多理睬他。

他在吧台拣了个相对安静的角落坐下，擦着玻璃杯的调酒师听到落座时椅子的嘎吱，抬起头用细长的小眼睛看他，“要喝什么？”

“威士忌。”他随口报了名字，即便他对酒所知仅限于几个响当当的名字。

“纯威士忌？”调酒师的神色复杂起来，半是试探地问。小眼睛的男人既是调酒师，也是酒吧的老板。这间酒吧虽违反心城的规定，允许年龄不够的学生进来，但一直以来出售给他们的也只是几种酒精含量低的调制酒。像威士忌这样高酒精浓度的烈性酒，鲜少有人会点。眼前的陌生客人面庞年轻，神色却沉郁，看不出年龄到底多大。

“加冰。”他并不知道纯威士忌有什么问题，但当然也并没有到合法买酒和饮酒的20岁，为了省些事，他随意地又加了些要求。

小眼睛依旧不太放心地上下打量他，但是没有再追问，应下了他的点单。调酒师取了个微微广口的玻璃杯，从冰桶里取出块方形的冰，用有三个尖头的锥子凿出球的大概形状，再以小刀切割出细节。冰球落在玻璃杯正中，琥珀色的威士忌沿着透亮的冰面漫流而下，没到球体的五分之四。

“请吧。”小眼睛把杯子在他面前放下，回头继续擦杯子去了。

举杯略微摇晃，冰球与杯壁撞击迸出叮叮当当的清脆响声。他稍许低头去闻酒的味道，却无法形容用已知的词汇对其进行描述，所知道的只有这与他第一次饮用的酒液并非一种。他仰脖灌下一大口，引得以擦酒杯为借口时而偷瞄这边一眼的小眼睛一声惊呼。

“唉你！……”小眼睛缩回下意识伸出的手，屏住气，紧张地看着他。

少部分酒液已经顺着咽喉滑下去，呛得他即刻放下杯子，埋下头用手捂住口鼻。余下的酒精浓烈得好像要在他的口腔里直接烧起来一样。他的味觉被无情地闭锁，辛辣的味道沿着呼吸道侵入他的鼻腔，他的泪腺亦被刺激，泪水缓缓从内眦汨出。

“给，”小眼睛连忙从吧台下拿出一只空杯递给他，“吐出来吧，没事。卫生间在你的左手边，往里走就是。”

他暂且无法言语，抬眼望了一眼调酒师，疾步离开了吧台。由于走路匆忙，在走进卫生间前他险些与一名年轻女学生撞肩。在侧身而过的短短几秒里，女学生身上过分甜腻的香水味甚至冲破了酒味的封锁线，硬生生地挤进了他的鼻子。对方似乎多停顿了半秒，但是他无暇顾及。

他的食道和胃都因酒精的灼烧而发热，而他的脸颊也似乎要烧起来一样。他把水龙头拧到最大。接水，吐酒，漱口，吐，漱，吐，漱。他掬起凉水洗脸，与镜中的自己四目相对。他的脸最近总是被别人说苍白，唯有此时，眼睛和鼻尖各自晕开一片红，是他的面容鲜有血色的时刻。

他觉得自己的眨眼和大多数动作变得迟缓，而心跳和血液流动的声音在脑中清晰可辨。他尝试握紧拳头，深呼吸，在镜中做出不一样的表情。他的听觉仿佛变得敏锐些许：他听到酒吧里播放的乡村蓝调，吉他的弦颤动出简单却动人的音符；他听到酒吧里年轻学生们的交谈，却是年轻的欢喜，年轻的忧愁，年轻的爱情。

他短暂地失去了对时间的感知。等到他稳定住呼吸和变得有些轻飘的步伐回到吧台的座位，威士忌杯里的冰球已经融了三分之一。他沉默不语地坐回位置上，调酒的小眼睛又从吧台的另一头迈过来问候他的状况，“你还好吗？”

“多谢，好多了。”他答。

“客人，你之前应该没接触过威士忌吧？这可是差不多四十度的烈酒，不能像啤酒那样随便灌。可把我吓坏了……我开酒吧这么久也不见有人这么喝。”小眼睛自顾自地说起来，“你要先来点柠檬水什么的缓一缓吗？免费的。”

他感激地点头，“好，多谢。”

清凉的柠檬水下肚，一定程度上缓释了咽喉及以下的烧灼感。恰到好处的酸味也让他的头脑稍许清醒了点。

“你喝东西还真是爽直。”调酒师似乎不打算走，想把对话继续下去。一口气被喝了半杯的柠檬水落在木头的吧台上，水面形成一个小小的涡旋，卷入其中的冰块在涡旋平静后与玻璃敲出清亮的声音。“你是怎么知道我的店面的？”

“当然是跟踪我的学生来的。”一个许久未闻但是熟悉的声音忽地响起来，他不禁往声音传来的方向，也就是酒吧门口，望了一眼，一头红色的卷发迅速映入眼眶。

“跟踪？不会吧？”小眼睛为了调节气氛哈哈笑了几声，音调立即变得与他交谈时不同，语气轻快许多。“你们居然是熟人吗，丹尼斯？”

“熟人也算不上，”半年没见，融合奸细的声音还是这么令他不悦，“充其量就是认识吧。是那种会在大街上遇到说不定朝着我的正脸来上一拳的老相识。”

“你为什么会在这里。”他不愿看那张脸，只把视线落在自己座位正前方挂在吧台内墙面上的大相片，“我还以为你已经滚回你的老家了。”

丹尼斯并不急着回答他的发问，而是与小眼睛耸肩摊手，小眼睛心领神会似的给他倒了一杯啤酒，接着就踱到离两人比较远的那头去了。

“见到我就有这么意外吗，黑咲？”丹尼斯拿起啤酒杯与柠檬水的玻璃杯碰了下，“敬久别重逢？”

“我更希望永远不要见到你。”他对红发男人轻浮的举动一向不满，以酒碰水给他一种无形中被小看的感受，他把刚刚让他吃了不少苦头的威士忌杯子推到了离坐在他右边座位的丹尼斯更近的位置，冷淡地用眼神指了指。

“来真的？”他听到丹尼斯诧异的声音，“我和店长可都不想你这么大个活人栽倒在店里。”

“我心里有数，不用你多操心。”他多少从刚刚的失态中长了点教训，这次抬杯仅仅是抿了一小口。

丹尼斯脸上似乎依然挂着惊讶，直到他把一口威士忌完全咽下才不紧紧盯着他的酒杯和脸看，并从自己杯里饮下一大口啤酒。

“你为什么在这里？”他又重复了一遍问题。

这家伙还在装傻。“哪里？心城还是这个酒吧？”

“你心里有数。”

“战争已经结束，我个人在心城并不违反法律法规。如果你说的是酒吧，唔——我还真够意外的，黑咲居然也会来这种违规小酒吧买醉。”

他对这个讨厌的融合次元人选用的词皱起了眉，开口辩驳的速度却因为酒精慢了半拍，令对方抢先说了下去。“但是仔细想想的话，大概也是情理之中。唯一一点值得我惊异的大概是你掩藏身形的本事，好像比起以前退步太多了？”

“什么意思？”

丹尼斯借由可以旋转的吧台椅转过半个身子，伸手向黑咲示意稍远处交谈的一众年轻女学生中的某一位，“你刚刚可是跟踪着她和她的几个朋友才找到这家酒吧的吧？”

他在脑海中努力搜索一番，然而思考的能力好像也被削弱了一截，好几秒后他才检索出一个近似的模糊面孔。似乎就是数分钟前在卫生间门口险些与他撞上的那名女生。“她，是你学生？”他感到难以置信，又重新问了一遍，“你什么时候当上的老师？”

“我向学院告了一年假，留在这里给游胜塾当助教。游胜塾是……不知道你对榊游胜这个名字还有没有印象？就是榊游矢的父亲，他之前当过我的老师，这次想在心城开一家分校。”

“哦，那个男人。”他的情感没有什么波动，对于榊姓的事情，他多半已经麻木了。

丹尼斯把话题迁回了原本的话题，“她告诉我你在这儿的。她从一开始就觉得有人跟踪他们，后来才看清楚了你的正脸。”

“但我不认识她。”

丹尼斯笑了笑，“本来有些想让你猜一猜她为什么认识你，但还是不卖关子了，我可不希望你几度猜不出，然后在这儿恼羞成怒地揍我一顿。”

“有话就直说。”他不耐烦地丢下一句，“要么就闭嘴。”

“她之前是同调次元的平民，喜欢去地下决斗场观看决斗。不知你有没有想起什么来？”红发的男人顿了顿，“连同你在那儿最后与我没有决出胜负的决斗在内，她都有看。当然对你的长相记得很清楚。”

同调次元，他默默啜饮威士忌，原来也只是大半年前的事情，总觉得好像过了很久很久。“这家酒吧的老板之前也是同调次元的人吧。”

“Bingo！”丹尼斯杯里的啤酒不知什么时候已经下去了一半，“从哪里看出来的？”

“这里可是心城。”他在每一个字上都加上了重音，“每一棵草长在哪里我都清清楚楚——在你们毁掉这座城市前。这片土地上从来也没有这种酒吧。”

他似乎看到丹尼斯脸上的表情收敛了一些，于是继续说下去，“那张相片上是骑乘决斗者和店主的合照，虽然我说不出他的名字，但是我在地下决斗场的纪念墙上见过这张脸。”

“你的记性可真是好得让我大伤脑筋呢，黑咲。”丹尼斯听起来好像有些遗憾，“看来就算再过三十年，你也不会忘掉和我的仇怨。”

“你带走了琉璃！”某根神经被狠狠地触动，他的态度一下子变了。他将杯子掷在桌上，用力地揪住丹尼斯的衣领提起的同时从座位上站了起来，“你个混账东西！！还敢提这件事？！”

他刚刚几乎是将话吼了出来，酒吧里众多年轻学生的视线都被吸引了过来。而小眼睛也慌慌张张地跑过来劝解，“求求两位别在这里打架，闹大了引来治安警察，我这店就该开不下去啦！拜托拜托，你们停手吧。”中年男人对着他们俩连连作揖，脸上写满了卑微的哀求。

也许是酒精驱使他变得更加情绪化，他的动作与大脑一并停滞了几秒，手上的力度却已经悄悄地松了下来，丹尼斯得以挣脱，逃过一劫似地喘气并整理了被揪乱的衣领。他在肾上腺素飙升那个瞬间后陷入一种难以言说的沮丧心情，他沉默地坐下，试图用手指按压太阳穴的方式找回一点神智。

“我会处理好的，哈斯顿，给我点时间。”丹尼斯朝着小眼睛的调酒师说。

他感到剧烈的头痛，有如初次饮酒的坏体验。他压着声音和愤怒对丹尼斯发出质问：“你来就是想看我当场出丑，没错吧。”

“我无意于此，黑咲。”丹尼斯突然似乎正经了不少，他怀疑是自己的听觉出了什么差错，“我的本意是与老朋友叙叙旧，仅此而已。”

“你应该清楚，我不打算相信你的任何一个字。”仅仅是疲惫，他所能感受到的只有无尽的疲惫。

“你最近过得怎么样？”

“不关你的事。”

“那大概就是不太好，”丹尼斯不饶不让，“和那些想提前感受成人世界快乐的年轻学生不一样，你来这里是为了给自己的情绪找一个宣泄口。”

“离我远一点，不要妄图对我的生活指手画脚！”

“你一定很痛苦，很愤怒，很恨我，不是吗？”每个词语都像是要在他的颅骨上钻孔，“我对我之前犯下的罪行供认不讳。”

“滚开。”

“只要不在这儿，如果你想揍我一顿解气的话，我都绝对不会反抗。”

“我让你滚开。我已经没有耐心了！”

“这么抗拒我的问题吗，黑咲？还是说你在逃避？”

“你说够了没？！”

“你的钢之意志铁之坚韧现在还在吗？”

“……”他的怒火到达了临界值，行为与思维之间的桥梁轰然倒塌，他不顾阻拦地仰脖把杯里剩下的所有威士忌倒进了喉咙，他的口、鼻、咽喉、食道和胃在一瞬间燎起熊熊烈火，把他本该存于脑中的理智烧成了灰。他红了眼，竭力在视野摇晃的状态下从座椅上再度跳下，握紧颤抖的拳头朝着那个令人生厌的漂亮面孔上挥去。

他似乎打中了。他似乎听到了谁的惊呼和尖叫。

但是，现在的他无法作出任何反应。

眼前的世界化作无数的色彩摇晃着急速升向更高的地方，最后视野里徒余一片漆黑。

他面朝下地摔倒在地上。

陌生的天花板。

窗帘拉得很严实，但是本身并不厚，所以屋里并不怎么暗。

他勉强睁开眼睛，脑袋生疼，好似下一秒要爆炸。身下的床垫比自己宿舍里配备的柔软得多，但依旧不能让他周身的酸痛感缓解多少。他不由自主地闻了闻自己身上的气味，忍不住皱起眉头。

再多的清新剂和沐浴液残留气味也没能盖住一股酒味儿。

他的记忆好像断在自己在酒吧里朝着丹尼斯挥拳那里，此后发生了什么事，自己又为什么会在这里，一点也想不起来。这个房间里暂且只有他一个人，家具除了这张双人床，还有小型衣架、衣柜和电视机屏幕。大概是谁的卧室。但是到底是谁的？他转头的时候看到自己的通讯机和钱包摆在床头，屏幕因为新消息提醒而亮着，上面浮现出时间，12：19。

他顶着快要炸开似的头疼爬起来，抓起架子上被清洗烘干的自己昨晚的衣服匆匆套上，终于结束了自己醒来后身上除了一件白色衬衫什么衣物都没有的状态。无论如何要赶快离开这里，他想。钱包里没有丢失任何东西，他没顾得上点开通讯机上的新消息就把屏幕按灭，决定找到并穿上鞋后就走。

就在这个时候，几声响亮的敲击紧随门外的一段脚步声落在了房门上。

“谁？”出于曾为战士的本能，他警觉地就近抄起床头柜上的台灯，赤着脚朝门口静悄悄地靠近过去。

“丹尼斯·麦克菲德，昨晚好心把你带回自己住处的该死的融合次元学院人，现在能进他自己的卧室看一看吗？”那个让他烦心的声音又在他的耳边响起来了，“不发声是不是可以当作你同意了？”

此前悬到喉咙口的心徐徐坠下，与此同时升起的是某种介于不耐烦和疑惑之间的情绪。他飞快地把门拉开了。

“哇哦，”身着家居服的丹尼斯手里拖着一卷毛巾，眼睛直盯着他左手里握着的台灯架，“你该不会是打算拿我的台灯往我头上再来一下吧？谢天谢地，幸好我刚刚先敲了门。你现在能把我从市场挑了一下午才选中的漂亮台灯放下来了吗，黑咲，拜托你？”

他自知理亏，扭头回身把台灯放回了柜子上原本的位置。他再回头的时候，丹尼斯已经进到了房间里。红发的男人把毛巾随手置在床的一角，把窗帘整个拉开了，明亮的日光瞬间倒满了整个卧室。

“我要去工作，把我的鞋子还给我。”他很快恢复到冷静，提出了要求。

丹尼斯却好像不买账，“不会吧？你对昨晚我辛辛苦苦把你扛回来的事没有一句感激？”

“……谢谢。”

“我猜你应该什么都不记得了。你昨晚可是断断续续吐了五六次，我为了帮你冲澡、打扫卫生和洗干净我们两人的衣服，一直忙到凌晨四五点才睡上觉。恕我再说一句，你昨天睡的这张床的主人昨天还在公共场合被你打了一记重拳。”

他这才注意到丹尼斯左边颧骨上的创口贴，记忆隐约复苏，但自己后来所做事情的具体内容在他脑中对应的依然是一片空白。不用照镜子他都能想象到自己现在面上的表情有多糟糕，“你是想要我的感谢，还是道歉？我要说什么话才能让你把我的鞋子还来？”

“鞋子……算了，你还真是一点也不配合，黑咲。”丹尼斯摆摆手，脸上隐约的愤怒很快消失不见，变成了某种无奈，接着又随意地在床边坐下，“我早上发信息给快斗让他给你请了一天假，你今天不用去工作。”

他的太阳穴突突地跳，但是终究是能够继续思考了。他认知里的丹尼斯做这种“好人好事”的动机一定不怎么干净，但是他现在没有这个空闲去追根刨底。“我不会按照你的期望做事，永远。我要走了，我欠你一个人情，但我不会欠快斗人情。感谢你昨晚收留我，我为我昨晚饮酒后对你出手的事情道歉。”

“我有一个真诚的忠告送给你，”丹尼斯难得一本正经，“永远不要轻易地说永远。”

什么时候竟然还能轮到这种叛徒对他提忠告。“这话由你说出还真是有说服力。”他不甘示弱，反唇相讥。

然而丹尼斯没有理会他的反击，“你打算现在去新事业部，再上半天班？”

“你无法阻止我。”

“但我不觉得其他人会待见你——当你一身酒气地去上班。你工作地方的同事应该都知道你其实还没有到20岁吧？”

他从这番话语中听出了诸多不善，但无可置疑的是，这个融合次元人说的是事实。“我要借用你的浴室。”末了，他又加上几个语气和缓的词，“如果可以的话。”

“不然我为什么要拿毛巾过来呢？”丹尼斯把进屋时拿着的毛巾抛给他，“左边是浴室，右边是起居室，直走是大门，千万不要走错了。我想你酒应该醒得差不多，不必让我给你再指明左是哪边？”

虽然不记得，但是他料想这个总是能让他觉得不快的家伙是在拿昨晚断片后他身上发生的事情做文章。他不愿意和丹尼斯多打嘴仗，头也不回地离开了房间。

浴室里有一股香味，这是他进去之后的第一反应。并不是他的嗅觉出了什么差错的缘故，他很快在洗手台上看到一个深色半透明的精致瓶子，瓶身上是他不懂的语言，除了Rose，他只辨识出Parfum这一个词。很久之前他见过这个单词，是法语里的香水。拿香水喷厕所，听起来真像是这个红头发怪人做出的事情。

“绿柄的牙刷是给你的。”那家伙远远地对着浴室喊。

他冲澡向来图快，今天难得放缓一回。他用了相当多的时间清洗自己的头发，直到完全闻不出除了洗发水以外的气味才作罢。洗发水闻起来有一股让人舒适的草木香，他的直觉实在很难把它和自己印象中总是以轻佻且花哨形象出现的丹尼斯联想到一起。他不想在丹尼斯家里耗费再多时间，他擦掉身上的水，刷过两遍牙，顶着湿漉漉的头发把门拉开一半。“有吹风机吗？”

丹尼斯不在浴室外正对着的起居室，也不在卧室，声音似乎是从大概是从大概是厨房的方向飘过来的，“在沙发旁边的桌上，你自己拿。”

他很容易就望见了要找的东西，还意外地发现了被放在浴室门口的一双干净拖鞋。在此之前他都是赤足在屋子里走。他略微思考了一下，拿起拖鞋回了浴室。等到他再打开门的时候，他已经又把衣服穿戴整齐，这才去取吹干头发的家伙。毕竟他和丹尼斯关系完全没有多好，他可不愿意光着身体在对方的屋子里走来走去。

虽然头发只是吹到半干，但是他觉得也已经差不多。他把浴室里冲澡之后弄出的水渍一并擦了，熄了灯出来，看到丹尼斯正坐在沙发上喝咖啡。

“你这就要走了？不再喝一杯吗？”他把吹风机放回原来的位置，丹尼斯又歪过头来凑热闹。

他对揶揄视若无睹，只想尽快和这个男人摆脱干系，“把我的鞋子还给我。”

“喝水啦，白开水。”见他依旧没有任何反应的样子，丹尼斯只得退一步，“昨晚可是你自己把鞋蹬在了屋里，我只不过把它们提到阳台上去了而已。”

他不觉得红发的男人会放下咖啡，于是自己去找阳台了。就在他转身过去的时候，对方还在他背后说个不停：“哈斯顿，也就是昨晚那个酒吧的老板托我给你带一句话。”

“……”

“以后别去那地方了。‘我实在吓得半死’，他是这么说的。”丹尼斯特地模仿了那个小眼睛的声音，“昨天他吓得把降压药都掏了出来，然后硬逼着我把你从酒吧扛出去。说实话，我本来也可以把你丢在哪个宾馆，但万一你半夜被自己的呕吐物呛死或者因为酒精中毒而一命呜呼的话，我可就是犯了大错了。所以啊，你要是喝酒新手的话，不要一上来就挑战高度数的粮食酒，我建议还是从低度数的开始比较好。”

鞋子很好找，他很快就回来了。他掏出钱包，把面额最大的那张钞票塞进丹尼斯手里。“昨晚的酒钱和我的住宿费。”他挑起眉毛，“够了没？”

这个金额用来支付十杯酒都绰绰有余，丹尼斯接过钞票后首先是惊讶，随后绽开一个笑容。那家伙放下咖啡杯，从抽屉里找出便条和笔，唰唰地写下一串数字，递回给他，“我自己的库存虽然和酒吧没得比，但还是有那么几支不错的酒。你如果有兴趣的话，可以给我打电话，我这儿欢迎你的到来，黑咲。”

“我不需要。”他不假思索地拍开了丹尼斯的手。

丹尼斯没有丝毫挫败，“就算你现在不收下，你过会儿还是会在口袋里或者其他什么别的地方发现这张纸条的。我可是魔术师。”

他们无言地对峙了好几秒，他被对方湖蓝色的眼睛盯得很不舒服，又或许因为确实被说中心事，勉强地把纸条接过来，随意地对折几遍塞进了裤子口袋里。

值得庆幸的是，丹尼斯没有再纠缠，告别的语句简化到几乎没有。

他乘着电梯下楼的过程中又上来了几个精力旺盛的小孩子，他们似乎没有注意到自己，一路上把卡组的卡拿出来兴奋地讨论着决斗。

“龙骑士盖亚！这么厉害的融合怪兽你是从哪里得到的？”一个小孩高兴地指着朋友的卡片喊。

“是我哥哥送给我的！”

他只是一言不发。

接受来自融合次元和赤马家公司的人力和财力资助让心城得以快速重建，如今的心城基本已经恢复了原本百分之七十的城市机能和百分之三四十的经济规模。由于次元融合，各次元间的传输通道变得固态化，次元穿梭的技术成本大幅下降；再加上各次元多方一同签订的《舞网协定》中提及的为促进城市更新而对移民要求的降低，在这半年内如果想要从一个次元移民到另一个次元的话，只需要向两个次元分别提交一份申请书并且审核通过就可以——审核机制虽然严格，但是通过率相当高。简单来说，心城里现在有了很多来自其他次元的人，例如昨晚酒吧的店主和偶遇的那名年轻女学生一样来自同调次元的人，又例如丹尼斯和电梯里遇到的几个小孩一样会使用融合的来自融合次元或者基础次元的人。

心城新事业部就是为了帮助这些初来乍到的其他次元的居民而设立的新部门，主要目的是让这些人顺利地融入本市的文化和生活。政府部门的总人手数量本就紧张，这个新部门下的人手就更加拮据了。他向黑桃决斗学校提交的休学半年申请顺利通过后受到提前毕业的快斗的邀请，到了这个部门当帮手，而部门里能见到的而其他面孔也主要是在次元融合前、被变成卡片的人们还没有被变回来时的战争幸存者，总数大概十三四个。新事业部每天的工作都很忙碌，有效地减少了他可能用来胡思乱想的时间，算是一件难能可贵的好事。

但是今天如果他不及时回到工作位上的话，他的同事就要帮他多分担一份负担。这样就显得他好像很无能。

中午的班车比早晨和晚上时候的空旷许多，他甚至在车上找到了一个位置坐下。从丹尼斯的住处到新事业部大概要十分钟，他决定用来检查醒来后来不及看的信息。

他按时间顺序打开信箱，从最早的那条开始看。

第一条是单位附近的咖啡店发来的优惠讯息，下周买两杯咖啡打八折。他时常去那里买午饭和咖啡，所以这是条不错的消息。

第二条是同事麦尼尔关于工作上事情的询问，第三条依旧是这个人发来的，不过是告知上一条的问题已经通过询问快斗获得解决。

第四条是邻居发来的，她明天晚上要在宿舍开个派对，提前向可能会造成的噪音道歉。

第五条是亚连。这孩子好像还不知道他申请休学的事情，依旧问两周后的联校比赛他会不会参加。

提醒班车即将到站的优美女声响起时，他一条信息也没有来得及回复。不过也没有什么要紧的事情，等到下班了再回复也是一样的。

下车后他像往常一样顺着地下铁的通道行走。他对这条路早已烂熟于心，即便是闭着眼睛，他也能这样走到新事业部的办公室门口。中午人流稀少，他难得地看清了通道旁新开张的速食店门前打出的广告招牌，但是他赶时间，所以只是扫了一眼菜单并记住了上面的外送电话。

他到达办公室门口的时候是13：16，依旧在午休时间，但离下午的工作开始也没有多久了。他推开门，迎面遇上去茶水间接水的麦尼尔，对方的脸上说不清究竟是惊还是喜。

“噢，隼！……我午休前还和妮瑞斯打赌你今天到底会不会来。”

“你赌我不会来？”

对方扁了扁嘴，“看来我只好输给她100信用点了。”

他的办公位在靠里的位置，离快斗的桌子很近，从门口走过去也必定经过那里。他走过去的时候快斗果不其然没在休息，桌上的文件比其他人都厚出一叠。

“这里有多少本来应该是我做的？”他心里已经知道七八分，但还是问了。

快斗冷不丁地被拍了一下肩，难免受到点惊吓，但是看到熟悉的面孔后很快放松下来。“这下面五分之二，”他把下面一叠表格抽出来，“你回来真是帮大忙了，隼。”

战前的心城基本能做到无纸化办公，但是为了顾及其他次元移民对信息化处理的不同接受程度，他们的工作又重新引入了一部分的纸面材料。

“应该我感谢你才对，”他接过大概已经被快斗替他办公而减少了一大半的文件，忍不住叹一口气，“你今晚如果不加班的话，我要请你吃顿饭。”

“我看看……”快斗快速地翻了翻他的日程表，“应该能在下班前完成。那就先这么说定吧。”

下午的工作内容并没有多难，主要还是他习以为常的机械性工作。以往他总能在工作中把大脑放空，今天却头里却像有只猫在不知疲倦地追逐寻找躲藏在角落里的老鼠一般，总也不得半点清净和消停。或许是宿醉的后续影响仍未休止，他自嘲地想，喝酒真是糟糕透了。

所幸他尚有一个优点：擅长忍耐。手边未处理的文件倒还是一点点变薄，时间也照样一分分走过去。在他没意识到的时候，今天的工作已经见了底，时钟的指针也已经到了下班的点。

他似乎发了很久的呆，直到快斗在他眼前来回晃了好几下手才惊醒过来。

“嘿，隼，嘿？你完成了吗？”

他的意识被拽回躯体。“噢，是，我做完了。”他连忙把桌上的一叠文件整理好，把计算机上的数据备份到云端，随后把计算机关了。

“你今天的状态是不是……没有调整好？”快斗在他起身的时候委婉地问。

他撑起精神，竭力让自己听起来不那么像几分钟前还在魂魄出窍，“没事，没事，我们走吧。

曾经他很擅长下厨，但是后来他连食物的选择都无甚新意，宛如泉水干涸。说是请客吃饭，拣的餐馆却还是办公室附近他们常去的几个餐馆之一。多亏快斗并不怎么介意，即便来了很多次，还是乐于每次尝试菜单上不一样的菜品。

等待上餐的这段时间刚好可以用来回复被一再搁置的信息，他掏出通讯机开始打字，而快斗已经开口。“你现在觉得新事业部的这份工作怎么样，隼？”

“挺好的？同事们都很不错，工作压力不是很大，要求基本都能完成。能给别人带来什么帮助的话就算我还对城市有点贡献。”

“既然你这么说的话，我也只好暂时放心了。”快斗前段时间问过同样的问题，他的答案之间并没有发生多大的变化，友人明明能听出他的敷衍（他这么认为），却两次都没有计较深究，依旧这么说，“你对回学校的事情有什么考虑吗？”

他陷入一阵短暂的沉默。“我暂时还是不能打开那个箱子。”

快斗应该知道他指的是什么，也就没了再要问下去的意思。长他一年的友人低下头，有意把餐前汤点的碗转了一圈用于掩饰尴尬。

“你昨晚，是和丹尼斯去喝酒了？”过了半晌，快斗又问。

手上刚回复完邻居的信息，他屏住了气。

“放心，我不会因为你喝酒而问责你，我可以理解。”快斗很快加上一句，“只是看你今天下午的精神不是很好，所以想问一句。”

他紧缩的眉头稍稍舒展，视线从屏幕上抬起，“是偶然遇到，我之前都不知道他又到心城来了。”

他察觉到友人似乎也松了一口气，脑中不禁显现一个疑问，“你是怎么认识他的？”

“我和丹尼斯？这么说起来，你确实不知道。你那个时候还在昏迷状态。”快斗回忆道，“我在前往学院的途中在榊游胜的面前与他有过一次决斗。榊游胜在心城的时候在三叶草学校教过决斗，大概还在校外教过丹尼斯，可以视作我和他曾经的共同的老师。”

又是榊游胜，他暗暗地想，这个世界都是围绕着榊姓的人转的。

“他本来要阻拦老师前往学院劝说赤马零王，但是败下来。他把……我询问的事情说明之后，不顾阻拦地从船头跃下，把自己变成了卡片。”

“他把自己变成了……卡片？”他后知后觉地想起他们与扎克进行车轮战那个时候确实没有见到红发的那家伙。原来是这个原因。

快斗点点头，“在游矢与赤马零儿的决斗之后我也有很长时间没有再见到他。直到两周前，他出现在新事业部门外，来给筹办新决斗学校的项目书盖章，我才知道他办理了从融合次元到超量次元的短期移民。那周的周四周五你在庞德布里街区进行调研，所以没有遇到。”

“他对你说了些什么吗？”

“他和我没有什么可聊的。我只问了些与新决斗学校的事以及老师的近况，最后他想法设法要交换私下的联系方式，我就把我的电话给了他。”快斗话音一转，“但是他似乎来之前就知道你在这里工作。”

如果说他之前设想的是尽可能无视再次现身于心城的这家伙的存在，那么现在的他已经没有坐视不管的道理了。丹尼斯诡计多端，还对他知之甚多，而他和快斗对这个曾经的敌人只了解到办校相关内容，信息完全不对等。“不能排除他怀有不良意图接近我的可能性。多谢你提醒，快斗。虽然昨晚他没有对我做出什么出格的事，但我之后会多注意。”他把自己醉倒后丹尼斯让他留宿的经过简单复述了一遍，不过略过了他与丹尼斯的言语和肢体冲突，这种插曲大概还是不要让快斗知道得好。

“摄入过量的酒精对身体有害，”餐点已经送了上来，快斗拿起了筷子，“只是呕吐或许也算一种好运。如果酒精中毒的话，我今天只能在医院看见你了。”

“酒也确实不好喝。”他自觉嘲讽，忍不住应和一句。

晚饭的味道中规中矩，价格也很亲民，快斗对新尝试的菜品打了个中上的评分。

他刷卡结账的时候瞥了一眼卡中的余额，那是一个对于独居者的生活来说非常宽裕的数字。为了刺激城市重建后的消费，心城印了更多的电子货币，并于每月月初给全市市民发放一定数额的消费券；作为曾经在一线战斗的抵抗组织的成员，政府也给予了不薄的慰问金。再加上他生活简朴，鲜少购买不必要的东西，所以积蓄相当可观。

“偶尔也买件新衣服。”快斗与他在餐馆门口分别的时候说，“他们说今年冬天会比往年冷很多。”

对于心城来说，如今大约算得上是秋天。这个城市原本没有四季的概念，覆盖全市的温度控制系统让城市的气温长期稳定在十八到二十三摄氏度的范围内。城市重建的重心放在了不同功能的楼房和新旧交通线上，目标又是尽可能快速地复原城市的面貌，基础设施上难免作出了一些取舍。根据心城临海的气候类型和从复原的数据库记录中提取的历年气温变化曲线图分析结果，温控系统显得并非必要，于是就成了被舍弃的那一部分。

他今天不想乘班车回宿舍。这个时候的班车总是有着一天中数量最多的载员，车厢宛如满满当当的沙丁鱼罐头，在里面随着人流被挤成各种形状无疑会让他因为这顿晚饭积攒起的些微好心情被一扫而光。走回住处大概会花上半个小时，对他来说也并不是什么难事，还可作为饭后消食的散步。

“心城今非昔比”，这句话不能用褒义或者贬义一言概之。就例如他正孤身一人漫步于上的这条城市街道，继承了过去心城里道路的名字，依旧叫做翡翠山大道。过去这条路因两旁高大秀丽的鹅掌楸得名，如今却徒余两行还未长得很高的榉树，已经是名不副实。然而如今的翡翠山大道连接着的是心城最繁华的商业区和人口最密集的几个居民区之一，与往昔相比，不知热闹了多少。

他无法在旧的心城和新的心城中作出选择，因为他根本没得选。他无论想说什么，都只会被微微吹动的秋风堵住，所以他也决意不再说了。一些熟悉的东西都在渐行渐远，他余下的记忆如燃尽的火堆只残余几点，它们也都无可避免地趋步向黯淡。

回到住所的时间与他出发时预料的不差多少。踏进房门之后的他又进入了每日的固定程式：打扫，整理，清洗，写日记。他每天的日记内容都只几行，一者他不喜欢过多书写自己的心境，二者他也的确没有什么可以写进去的内容。今天并昨晚的遭遇或许值得多写两行，他原本确实这样想，但是当将要落笔写到那个他无论如何无法原谅的融合奸细的名字时，他又愤怒起来，把触屏笔搁置在了一边。

他很早地洗漱上床，却无法很快睡着。他的窗帘并未拉严实，窗外的光偶尔映射在他的天花板上，他就像猫儿一样用眼神追逐着光点直到它消失不见。

时针转到快零点的时候，两个熟悉且令他烦躁的呻吟声也准时地隔着墙奏起来了。这边的房屋在建设的时候贪图速度，隔音做得十分强差人意，这导致他几乎每晚都被迫旁听女邻居与她的男朋友鱼水交融的声音。在这个血气方刚的年龄，他并非对年轻女性没有性欲，但在失眠的心境下隔墙聆听他人隐秘的欢愉，这只能惹起更多的心烦意乱。他把床头的通讯器拿起来重新检查了信箱，与邻居的对话停在他吃饭前回复的将会在她举办排队的明晚搬出去住一晚，没有更新的回复。

他无可奈何地叹一口气，把前天被自己拧坏而还没有购买全新品的耳塞勉强塞进两边的耳朵里，用被子蒙上了头。

如果这个时候有酒精就好了，虽然没多久前才承认了酒精对自己无益，但是他还是禁不住想：昨晚是他这段时间唯一一个睡前没受噪音干扰，中途也没有被噩梦惊醒的夜晚。


	2. Chapter 2

自己的睡眠质量愈发糟糕了，他早起洗漱照镜子的时候忽地意识到。  
白天恍惚而短促，夜晚漫长而空虚。他往往只能在拂晓向黎明过渡的时分陷入浅眠，三四个小时后被闹钟叫醒赶去工作；若是能难得多睡几个小时，噩梦必定会如约而至。在混杂着非人的笑容、粘稠的血液和惊悚的话语的梦境里，他无力挣扎，像任凭他人操控的木偶：他无法拯救挚爱的人，更无法拯救自己。  
他使用剃须刀的时候走神了一秒，刀片把他的下嘴唇划破了一道小口，鲜红的血飞快地渗出来。他倒也不是第一次遇到这种事，所以清楚应该怎么处理。从冰箱里拿出冰块，置于被割开的伤口上，血便渐渐止住了。他注视镜中的自己，感觉像在观看另一个人。面色枯槁、眼神黯淡、无精打采，他能想出的形容词还有许多，无论哪一个都是一年或两年以前他从未想过会被用来形容自己的。  
如何会这样呢？或许是无数的缘由以及相联的思索像爬墙虎一样溯着他的神经生长，缠住了他思考其他事情的力气。  
为了避免自己遗忘，他把药瓶放在镜子面前。水龙头流出的水可以直接饮用，每天他都是紧接着早晨的洗漱遵照医嘱服药，以此开启新一天的生活。  
早餐是前一天晚上散步回来时顺道在便利店买的三明治和牛奶。厨房很小，但是当下他也并不怎么下厨，有冰箱、微波炉、烤面包机、烧水壶与三尺见方的餐桌已经足够。他热牛奶的时候打开了广播，随便调到一个频道——他并没有听广播的爱好，偶然为之只是他对屋外不知为何从大清早就开始的施工噪声的一种对抗。  
他随机调到的似乎是一个音乐频道，正在放着轻快柔和的英文民谣。他并不讨厌民谣，但也说不上有多喜欢。他本准备在卡农的旋律结束后切换频道，广播里却响起了一个熟悉的声音，将要按下键的手指便松开了。声音的主人叫熊谷冴，曾是决斗比赛的专业讲解员，他几年前还见过这位本人，是一位相当有活力的年轻女士。她曾经讲解过心城每年举办的没有任何参赛限制的HDC决斗大会。  
原本今年也应该召开HDC决斗大会，却因为各种原因一延再延，最终与桃心、方块、三叶草与黑桃这四所决斗学校每半年举办一次的联校比赛含混地融成了一个——今年下半年的联校比赛将会对社会公众开放，而参赛的选手只是这四所决斗学校的学生。他原本决定不再关心有关决斗比赛的事情，偏偏他们新事业部于近期从上面获得了一项任务：向心城的新居民宣传这场赛事。个人情感和工作内容应该割裂开，知悉任务后的他向快斗澄明了自己的觉悟，反正总也要面对，对吧。  
“……多云到阴的天气，气温是十八到二十六摄氏度，目前的户外湿度百分之六十五，阵风三到四级，夜间……”熊谷小姐在回应了前面晨间音乐节目期间的观众留言后念起天气预报，他一边听一边把使用过的盘子和杯子拿到水池里冲洗。  
窗外不绝于耳的装修用设备猛然爆出了极响的一串声响，一时间盖过了已经用了很大音量播放的广播。他在心里发出一声咒骂，停下清洗的动作，等待下一阵噪声的到来，准备在那时候朝着窗外喊出几句难听的脏话。可是施工的声音像看穿了他的打算一般戛然而止，他预期中的爆发最终不了了之。  
水依旧在流。广播的声音重新清晰响亮。  
“……以上是今天的天气预报。接下来要播送的是本日的心城重点新闻，广告之前的要点先知道：HDC决斗大会的新参赛者新游胜塾；布瑞罗街区新商业中心……”  
他愣住了。在听到那三个字的时候他甚至产生了一丝怀疑，是否是他在过去的那瞬间产生了奇异的幻觉。他措手不及，自然没有准备，而他的广播恰是那种除非提前刻录否则直接无法倒回去听的老机器，他只能听着那个女声继续读下去，读到新闻先导的结尾。  
最后，投放在电台的毫无美感的房地产广告吵吵嚷嚷地怪叫起来。  
他把广播关了。  
他又给自己倒了一杯水。他只饮了一小口，清凉的水流过他突然极度干燥的口舌，就像流过了沙漠，霎那间无影无踪。杯子依旧悬空，他右手的手指紧紧扒着玻璃杯壁，手掌连同着手腕不听使唤似地抖个不停，他不得不用左手握紧右腕，操控后者将水杯平稳地放下，这才避免了它翻倒后水漫流成满桌皆是。  
他想得太急、太快了，记忆和语言组织能力追得气喘吁吁。  
最初是不解，随后是荒唐感。这一刻他才深刻地感受到自己在内心深处是如何的守旧。  
初来乍到的游胜塾凭什么能获得HDC的入场席位？  
三叶草、桃心、方块与黑桃四所决斗学校，分别位于心城中心城区的东西南北四个方位。它们是是这座城市的骄傲，过去是，现在是，未来也会是。城市里每一个孩子在成长到一定年龄后都会根据个人的喜好进入这四所学校中的一所学习决斗和其他有用的知识，多年来这四所学校培育了众多优秀的决斗者——直到被次元战争摧毁。重建的四大校或许尚未能还原成耀眼夺目的旧模样，但是独属于这四所决斗学校的尊严从未从任何一个学生的心中流失。  
游胜塾原本是榊游胜在基础次元开办的决斗学校，它与之心城与其说是决斗的新生血液，还不如说是来者不善的闯入者。不管是榊游胜、丹尼斯还是游胜塾，都根本不属于这里。  
初来乍到的游胜塾凭什么能获得HDC的入场席位？  
他想要一个明确且完整的回答。  
  
“隼，冷静点。”快斗被他截在上楼的途中，“我再说一遍，我决没有刻意隐瞒的意思。我也是昨天上午才得到的新通知。”  
“通知说的是什么？”  
“两周后HDC决斗大会的参赛成员除了暨定的三叶草、桃心、方块与黑桃四所决斗学校以外，将会新增五个名额给新游胜塾的成员。参赛要求为年龄在十三到十八岁之间，在过去半年中有累计三十场有效决斗记录，卡组构成需符合本届大赛规定的限制卡准限制卡及禁止卡目录——”  
“——我想要知道的不是这个。”他破天荒地打断友人的发言，无畏地与快斗对上眼神，“为什么会增加这五个席位，通知里有否有解释？”  
“你应该知道我给你的回答只会让你失望。”对方亦以明澈的目光回应。他清楚地知道快斗从未欺瞒他，现在更没有这么做的道理。  
“可我需要。”气血上涌的怒气褪去后他的每一根神经都在呐喊着痛苦，“这次无论如何我都必须要知道为什么。”  
泄气的他松开了挡住友人去路的手，快斗却没有扬长而去，浅色头发的青年搭上他的肩膀，“通知不给出解释，它只宣言。你想听听我的猜测吗？”  
他的眼睛没来由地一阵酸涩，他只得将眼闭上少顷，“你说。”  
“即使在昨天之前我们都认为这次赛事的形式和内容会与联校比赛保持一致，它的正式名字也依然是由组委会定下来的‘HDC决斗大会’，而不是‘第二十五届心塔杯联校比赛’，你明白吗？虽然我很不想这样说，但是，”快斗微微叹息，“在明知这届决斗大会无法像往届一样广泛招募决斗者的前提下，主办方将赛事一拖再拖，或许就是在等待像新游胜塾这样一个在如今这种时期里既有一定象征意义又有可靠担保人的小型集体，将风险程度降到基本可控的程度，并让HDC的宗旨依旧传承下去。”  
“新游胜塾的担保人是……”  
“赤马零儿，狮子公司。”  
他并不吃惊，重新睁开了眼睛，“猜到了。”  
“‘用决斗将所有人的心连起来’，这是前几届HDC的核心宣传语，而今年的关键词里增加了两个，一个是多元化，一个是包容性。新游胜塾能参赛大抵就是因为主办方想要通过这一次试水呈现新的理念。”  
“好像一场背叛。”他苦涩地说。  
“对于大多数原本的心城居民来说都是很难在一瞬间就接受的事。”快斗安慰他似地苦笑，“但我所说的也只是我自己的想法，实际情况如何，或许只有主办方和新游胜塾的人才清楚。”  
“今天是，周四。周四是HDC组委会的休息日。我去找新游胜塾的人。”  
“你真的要去问吗？”  
“非去不可。我还有事情要问那个融合次元的家伙。”他忽然想起昨天中午临走时丹尼斯塞给他那张留有电话号码的纸条，“我有他的电话。”昨天回到办公位之后他曾经把那张纸条拿出一次，打算扔到桌子下的废纸篓里，但是因为种种原因最终没有这么做。如果他的记忆没有出太大差错的话，它应该被他丢在了某个抽屉里。  
他们抵达办公室的时候，第一个来的妮瑞斯已经打开了门，她在工位之间穿梭，给大家桌上的盆栽浇水。  
“早啊，快斗，隼！你们……怎么看起来这么严肃，发生什么了吗？”妮瑞斯算是新事业部的一个“异类”。她虽然也是超量次元人，却并不是在心城出生的。发生次元战争的时候她所在的城市未受到如此严重的损毁。她是个纯正的乐天派，负责给办公室带来一些活跃的空气，导致大家总是忘记妮瑞斯实际上才是新事业部年龄最大的那位。  
“不是什么很严重的事情。”快斗的反应速度很快，换上了标准的职业笑容，“早上好，妮瑞斯。”  
而他仅仅能勉强挤出半个微笑，向新事业部的大众开心果点头示意。  
  
上午过去一半的时候，他的注意力开始涣散，无法再专注地处理数据了。  
糟糕的睡眠质量虽不令他在日间疲惫不堪，但却会让他时而表现得失魂落魄。为了吊起精神，不让自己在办公室里显得怪异，他需要摄入许多咖啡因。按照他一向的习惯，在去工位之前他会在大楼底下的咖啡店买一杯浓缩。今天是个例外，他自从出门起就一心放在广播里听到的“新游胜塾参赛”上，几乎把其他所有事情都忘在了脑后；在搭乘自动扶梯从地下通道升上地面时，他忽然隔着很远的距离望到了快斗踏进大楼的身影，为了赶上友人的步伐好让对方在进办公室之前解释清他耿耿于怀的事情，他三步并两步地挤出人群追上去，与咖啡店擦身而过。  
而现在他不管怎样都必须要补充一些咖啡，否则他很难说到中午的时候自己会变得怎么样。他清点过文件，从抽屉里取订书机把几份重要文件钉在一起，准备在做完这些事之后短暂地离开去楼下。就在将要把抽屉合上时，他瞥见了那张纸条。  
他原本已经克制了两个小时不去想这事，希冀能把事情留到午休或者傍晚下班后进行，避免影响他的正常工作。但是纸条出现在了他的视线里。对，是纸条自己跳进了他的视线里，他如此自我安慰道，这并非是他冲破了对自己的约束。  
他首先环顾四周，确保短时间内不会有不速之客出现在自己周围之后才展开了被昨天的自己揉皱的纸条。即使只是一串数字，笔画也被写得神采飞扬，生怕有人注意不到似的，笔迹与这笔迹的主人如出一辙。  
他本想记住这串号码，大脑却因缺乏兴奋剂而萎靡，最后只好作罢，改为老实地把号码输进通讯录。在确定备注的时候他停顿了一会儿，因为他不愿意自己的通讯器里出现丹尼斯的名字，但不直接打出名字就意味着他还要给那个讨厌的红发男人取一个昵称。踌躇许久，他最终打上了一个“麦克菲德”。那家伙对自己称呼也向来使用他的姓氏，他以姓氏回敬，听起来很合理，很有距离感。  
在办公室拨这种私人电话自然是不合适，他快速地思考一番，决定趁着买咖啡的时候找个僻静的地方拨号过去。他走出办公室时并不加以掩饰，因为多数人都清楚他会去什么地方。只有麦尼尔从办公位探出头来，小声地召唤他，“隼，帮我带一个羊角包！我快饿死了。”  
帮同事带东西也是他习以为常的事情。  
他去楼下咖啡店的频繁程度已经让每一个店员都熟记了他的面孔，以至于他几乎不用把自己要点的咖啡念出来，店员也能心领神会地做他的点单。他所需要的只是把同事委托他带的其他餐点报一遍。  
这个时间点咖啡店里的人不是很多，有几个商务人员模样的人在分散的桌上各自打着电话。他从店员的手里接过他点的浓缩，择了店里一个安静的角落坐下，打开了通讯器。他其实很少用自己的通讯器打电话，更多的时候他是接电话的那方，还多半是些推销广告。“麦克菲德”在通讯录列表的中部，他下滑两下便找到了。  
他自觉预先想的事情和准备的问题已经足够多，就没有再多犹豫一秒，直接按下了通话。  
铃声大约响了二十秒，然后被接起来了。  
“才一天不见就开始想我了吗，黑咲？比我预期得早了不少呢。”不等他说出任何一个字，那个轻浮的声音已经自顾自地说起来了。  
“为什么知道是我。”他自然是不悦，因而压低了声音。  
对方听起来似乎还想逗弄他，“难道不能给魔术师留一点魔术的底牌吗？”  
“不能。”  
“唉，你真是无趣啊，黑咲。”丹尼斯一如既往地抱怨，“当然是因为我只把这个电话给过你。这个答案你满意吗？”  
“为什么要这么做？”  
“唔，一定要说的话，也许是个人兴趣吧。把我的电话给谁难道不是我的个人自由吗？至于给的是哪个号码，更加没有人能对我指手画脚吧？”  
“为什么到达心城后对我做了调查？”  
“Hello？这是什么问答游戏吗？我接电话的时候还以为你考虑了我昨天中午给你的提议，愿意来寒舍小酌呢。”  
“回答我的问题。”他不会放任对方掌控对话的主导，于是进一步施加压力。  
丹尼斯大概也不甘示弱，“我有义务回答这些问题吗？”  
“如果你来到心城是为了什么不可告人的目的，我不会让你得逞的。”  
“你是说，要把我揭发到移民委员会，这个意思吗？”对方似乎笑了两声，“可是你哪有任何证据？”  
“我的确没有掌握准确的证据。但是，别忘了，你不仅来自融合次元还有糟糕的前科。单凭这个，就足够让委员会对你进行二次审核。二次审核机制和一般申请的审核机制可完全不是一回事，我不觉得他们会一无所获的。”  
对面似乎陷入了短暂的沉默。  
“现在，我要你告诉我：游胜塾是如何获得了HDC决斗大会资格？前天晚上我前往酒吧是否有你暗中引导？你到心城来到底是想密谋什么？”他不等对方的回答，把问题一口气全部掷出来，成功地造成了一定的威慑力。  
“你的问题可真多。”丹尼斯过了很久才重新开口，“到底要我先回答哪一个呢？”  
“无论你怎么选择，我都会让你全说出来。”  
“不如这样，”他没有想到对方竟然在此番绝境下还在讨价还价，“今天晚上，黑咲君你一个人来我住的地方，我当面把你想知道的所有问题都告诉你，你意下如何？带录音笔或者录像设施什么都随你喜欢。只是我不太喜欢在看不到别人脸的时候随便吐露心声，麻烦你体谅一下？”  
“我一个人？”  
“我只有成对的酒杯，再多一个人我要如何招待呢？”  
“我不喝酒。”  
“那恕我拒绝你的要求。”丹尼斯的态度又强硬起来，“一对一的审问就免了。你再怎么强迫我，我都不可能吐露全部的实情——但是到那时候，你会无法辨别我说的到底哪句是真话，哪句又是精心编的谎话。要知道我在学院的时候受过训练，偶尔还能骗过测谎仪。”  
“我识破过你，你真的以为这点伎俩对我很有用？”  
“如果黑咲你这么自信的话，我也会多做些准备，对吧？充分的准备可以避免很多差错。”  
他似乎隔着电话都能看到对方意味深长的笑容。丹尼斯在他面对过的敌人中属于最棘手的一类，在不使用决斗一决高下的如今，面对来自对方的挑衅，他不得不压抑了自己冲动的第一想法，转而使用迂回的手段。“我喝。”  
对方夸张地鼓起掌来，“正确的选择。”  
“以上说的这些话里，我要怎么确定你有没有撒谎？”  
“这个嘛，只能抱歉了。考虑到我在你心中的信誉度为负数，我说什么你都不会完全相信吧？你一定是在想，这混蛋肯定准备了陷阱来等我跳。而我不管怎么都只会告诉你：我准备了很不错的酒。只有亲眼确认，你才会给出定论，是这样吧？”  
  
“他没有再说别的？”问这话时，快斗的手指在桌面上无意识地敲打。已经是下班的时候，办公室的人走了大半，快斗向来走得晚，所以他也留得晚了一点以便与对方说话。  
“他说有学生来找他，就挂了电话。十分钟后，我收到了他的住址详情。”  
“那你之后有再试着打电话过去吗？”  
他摇头，“我分别在午休开始、午休结束和三点拨打过一共三次，但是没有一个拨通，后面的电话全都被转进了语音信箱。”  
“这样。”拇指与食指指腹相抵缓缓摩擦，这是快斗思考时常有的小动作，“很高兴看到你愿意来和我商量。但是，我还是要先问你：你打算怎么处理，隼？”  
他心里确实已经有了绸缪，“他以在喝酒的时候告诉我答案为名义邀我去他的住处，否则无论如何不会开口，所以我要试一试。我已经在通讯机上设定了自动报警程序。八点我前往麦克菲德的住所，如果我没有在今晚十一点前手动取消，程序就会自动把我的失踪上报到警方去。”  
快斗微微皱起了眉，“八点到十一点是三个小时。如果是将丹尼斯邀你饮酒并在问题上作文字游戏消耗的时间计算在内的话，或许能留有余地。但你一个人去真的没有问题吗？”  
“他强调了要我独身前往。”  
“听起来真是可疑……说到饮酒的问题，既然大概率推脱不得，我建议你在去之前先去药店购买这个。”友人在纸条上写了一行字递给他。  
“盐酸纳洛酮舌下片，这是什么？”  
“解酒药，是正规药品，对喝酒之后无法很好控制言行的状况有缓解作用。”快斗注意到他的注视，迅速补上解释，“我的家人……父亲，先前有饮酒过量的问题。”  
快斗此前几乎不曾提及他家人的事情。除却在战争中家人被学院的人变成卡片一事，他对友人的家庭几乎一无所知。这大概是对方的一桩心事，他思忖，除非哪天对方愿意向他倾诉，向其询问相关事情大致只会碰上硬钉子。  
“你想得比我周全多了，幸亏有你。多谢，快斗。”  
“隼，不要采取过激的手段。”  
“……”  
“你我都不清楚丹尼斯到底有什么谋划，但是你与他上一次会面中他并没有表现出浓重的杀意，更像是想与你重新建立起交流。据我所知，次元融合之后零王对四个次元的决斗盘源代码进行了改写，不再具备将人变成卡片或者任意点次元穿梭的功能。我知道你的疑心病很重，但是如果想要弄明白他的动机，隼，多听，多观察，不要动手。”快斗神色严肃，“如果你到时候遇到什么严重的问题的话也可以直接打我的电话，我今晚没有什么要紧的事情。”  
“我原本以为，”他忍不住还是说了，“你会劝阻我去赴约。”  
“我只做我应该做和我能做到的事情。这是你的心愿和决意，无论我说什么你最后还是会按着自己原本的想法行动，我没说错吧？我只有一个请求：安全地回来。”  
快斗对他的性格几乎了如指掌。“好。”他点头。  
  
他的办公室里有一支录音笔，是他刚来新事业部那段时间为了更快记住业务内容而购入的，随后就在抽屉里躺了差不多两个月。今天它终于得见天日，他把储存卡原本内存的录音清除干净，装进口袋，预备将其作为今晚的重头戏。  
他给丹尼斯发了自己大概八点到的短信，又看了看现在的时间。  
现在是六点，从新事业部到丹尼斯居住的社区大概二十分钟，这样算来离他动身至少还有一个半小时。一个半小时说长不长，说短不短，往返于自己的住处或是去外面吃饭都会让时间略显拮据，所以他最终决定留在办公室里自主加班。  
他依旧能背出昨日在地下通道看到的那家新开业速食店的外送电话——只因那串数字酷肖琉璃的生日。他粗略地记得招牌菜单打有星号的几道菜，最后订了一份鳗鱼饭。鳗鱼饭的味道对得起它的价格，但是也仅仅如此，筷子停下的时候餐盒里还剩一半：新开张的店铺总是会在分量上做出一副物超所值的感觉，毕竟一道菜的滋味主要受限于厨子的手艺，从开店到关店，多盐或者多糖的特色基本不会改变，再怎么也就只是在餐食份量上做些变化。况且他晚餐也不会吃很多东西。  
这几天他的同事们都不怎么加班，他吃完晚饭的时候偌大的办公室里只剩下他一个活人。他给季度工作报告开了个头，随后想起快斗提醒的买解酒药的事情。眼见离原定动身的时间也不差多少，他索性提前结束办公，关闭屋里的灯光和电源，重置门口的动态密码锁，离开了。  
解酒药很好买，几乎摆在药店最易看到的地方，而且是没有购买限制的非处方药。药店老板是冷面的中年人，从他进门到出门，脸上的表情没有一丝变化。他走得匆匆，街边的灯光又太暗，直到乘上地铁他才在车厢里伴随着耳边无数嘈杂看清了药盒上写的用法。  
这并不是他常搭乘的那条路线，面孔也大多陌生，他一眼望去便见到了两三个脸上有“记号”的同调次元移民。与同时间他回自己住所那条线路相比，车厢中依旧摩肩接踵，空气却不那么僵硬，有一种说不出的热闹感。  
也可能是心情不同的原因，他想。对于接下来的会面，他感到些微的紧张、稍许的厌恶、隐约的愤怒、无限的求知欲——而他往常下班的路上总是什么也无法思考，好像那里是巨大的蛀空的洞。  
他的方向感和位置记忆能力堪称出类拔萃，即使丹尼斯没有把定位发来，他也能够在下车后顺利地找到那栋建筑。从房屋里亮灯的情况来看，这栋居民楼入住率并不高，丹尼斯所在的顶楼只有一户亮着灯，往下一层和再下面一层没有一点光。他现在还无法说清这到底是好事还是坏事，或许二者兼有。  
在楼底的应答机上输入丹尼斯的房间号五秒后就响起了门锁解开的提示音，完全略过了对话确认来人身份的环节。这意味着丹尼斯已经准备完毕，等待他多时。虽然只是一瞬间，这个想法还是令他不由自主地把神经再度绷紧，他甚至开始思考是否要就近寻找什么可作为武器的道具随身携带以备不时之需。  
就好像有人监控到了他的表情一般，他的通讯机忽地响了起来，屏幕上显示着“麦克菲德”。  
他警惕地接起来。  
“怎么不进来？难道是开锁按得太快了一点？我只是太期待黑咲你的到来，看着时间差不多就直接当作是你了。”  
“有什么这么值得期待？期待我一到就落进你布置完美的陷阱吗？”  
“获取你的信任可真是太难了。”他听到丹尼斯叹气的声音，“如今的我没有理由对你进行加害。如果我要置你于死地的话又何必等到今天晚上呢？我昨天，甚至前天就可以动手。”  
“你的话难以取信，行为可疑，我不能不防备。”  
“是，确实，有防人之心是好事。但是我们今天见面不是为了让谁血溅心城，对吗？你有问题，我回答，我们可以喝点酒和和气气地说话。难道一定要我恳求你才作数？”  
“这对你来说又有什么好处？”  
“听着，黑咲。”丹尼斯听起来终于不愿再和他玩这种哄话式的把戏，“如果你想在楼下用电话和我进行原本应该在我起居室进行的对话，我只好送客了。”  
门已经再度锁上，而解锁的提示音又响了一次，替丹尼斯传达了未说出的最后一句话。  
他无言地挂了电话，然后拉开了大门。 

“看到你还是选择上来喝一杯我真的很高兴，”丹尼斯像学乖了一样，在他按过门铃之后差不多一分钟才打开家门，“没有白费我找了半晚上酒的功夫。”  
他打定主意不回应丹尼斯与今晚主题无关的发言，踏着前一日短暂穿过的那双灰色拖鞋度进屋子。室内不算明亮，灯光暖黄偏暗，但是并不妨碍他的观察。屋子里的装潢与他上次来的时候多了更多细节，墙上是现代风格的装饰画与相片的组合，矮柜上多了插着干花的花瓶和小盆的绿植，架子上排着几个图样不同的马克杯。  
丹尼斯并没有被他冷漠的态度打击到，“有没有觉得变化很大？在你前天晚上来之前它们就是这么放着的。”  
他朝对方投去一瞥，虽然心有疑问但坚持紧抿着嘴不出声，任凭丹尼斯无处安放的倾诉欲自由发挥。  
“不记得说不定是一件好事。喝醉之后的你神志不清，偏偏力气大得厉害，光是把你扛回来这一路上你干的事情就让我心有戚戚。”丹尼斯有意把语调拖长，“为了从晕头转向、时刻有可能把我的小物件摔到地上的你的手上救下屋子，我可是特地在进屋之前把它们都收了起来。好了，请坐！”红发的男人引他到起居室里的单人沙发，接着才在另一侧的长沙发上落座。  
沙发中间是一张白色的圆形小桌，上面放着两支高脚酒杯连同一瓶酒。“勃艮第红葡萄酒，”没等他看清酒瓶上的字，丹尼斯就已经开始介绍，“勃艮第有着最好的黑皮诺葡萄种植园，这瓶就是黑皮诺酿的。”  
他听不懂那么多的名词，但是多少能从这些词句中推理出一些关键信息，“听起来价格不菲。”  
丹尼斯挑了挑眉，“与大多数葡萄酒相比，相当贵。”  
“你为什么会有这种酒？”  
“当然是从学院带来的。与学院隔海相望的那个城镇对买酒和饮酒都没有什么年龄规定，我当然是能轻松搞到。如果你是想问我怎么付的钱——我只能说有关钱的问题都不算问题。”  
听来像是富家子弟的自负，但是对方言语暧昧，难以界定这是否是一句玩笑。不过他本也并不关心这些事。  
“能让我问我想知道的事了吗。”  
“别这么心急，黑咲。”丹尼斯匆匆打断他，“我难得拿出我收藏里最好的酒，可不是单单为了拿到你面前来炫耀一番的。”  
对方站起身来，从架子上取来软木塞对应的开瓶器，熟练地划开铅帽，将开瓶器螺旋尖端顶入橡木塞的正中缓缓旋入，借助这一小道具的杠杆提拉并撬动，再用纸巾覆住大半露出的酒塞轻微一扭，就顺利地将木塞取了下来。  
“很多葡萄酒引用之前要醒酒，让酒液和空气多多接触，同时让杂质沉淀；但是勃艮第有许多红酒可以跳过这一步骤，比如这支。”丹尼斯握紧一支高脚杯，缓缓地斟酒，让朱色的液体升至杯子的三分之一，随后递给他，“像这样持杯，轻轻摇晃它。”  
喝红酒规矩更多些，他依稀记得在哪儿见过这句话。他见对方待酒如此认真，也不由得细谨些，依样画葫芦地接过酒杯摇晃了两下。  
“能闻到什么香气吗？”  
他嗅到有些甜的味道，似乎是柔软的，犹如黑加仑与紫罗兰的香气，与威士忌是截然不同的感觉。然而他不想对他的感受进行描述。“酒味。”他说。  
“就这样？”丹尼斯脸上写着许多诧异，“没有别的词吗？”  
他面不改色，既不点头，也不摇头。  
“好吧。”刚刚倒完了自己那杯的丹尼斯表情颇为扫兴。红发的男人看起来原本准备了很多关于这瓶酒的故事要说，面对他此般态度只得悻悻作罢，“红酒不能一口闷，这你应该清楚吧？”  
倒也不至于刻意背道而行来浪费这据说相当昂贵的葡萄酒，他倾斜杯口，饮下一小口。呼吸之间，酒的气味似乎发生了某种细微的变化，酒液滑过他的舌尖，是相当轻盈细腻的口感，虽然酸味明显，但是在浓郁的果味下倒也不显得太过恼人。  
“虽然我很想问问你觉得味道怎么样，但是黑咲多半又会说一些非常没有意思的词。”丹尼斯非常自觉地解嘲，“还是不问了吧。”  
“多谢招待。”他把杯子放回桌上的托盘里。  
“这就不喝了吗？”  
“接下来就是我的时间了。”他对丹尼斯的抗议熟视无睹，“首先，为什么新游胜塾在这个时候获得了HDC决斗大会的入场资格？”  
丹尼斯纵使不情愿让品酒环节提前打上休止符也无济于事。“首先——这个问题回答起来还比较复杂。”  
“从头开始讲。”他毫不客气地说。  
“好吧，好吧。你可能不会相信，但这并不是新游胜塾里的任何一个人操纵的结果，榊老师和我都只是顺着要求走。你应该知道，狮子公司参与了大多数心城重建的项目，他们的投入足够多，足以给赤马家带来在心城接下来重大事务中的一席话语权。接纳来自其他次元的移民是心城未来发展的大势所趋，但是次元战争给心城带来巨大创伤在前，心城的居民从内心深处都应该很难接受有这么多外来人进入这个城市吧。为了调和这种矛盾，心城政府高层曾经向赤马零儿征求建议，HDC决斗大会中增加新学校的名额就是赤马零儿提出的构想。”  
“你从何知道这些？”  
“为了达成这一构想，赤马零儿找来榊老师商谈，而我那时候正好在舞网市旅行并看望老师，就一块儿听了。这些都是他亲口所言，我只是个转述者。”  
听到这个与榊姓一样令人心生疲惫的名字，他的面部微微抽动，“新游胜塾的建立与参赛都是赤马零儿在背后指使？”  
“也不尽然。”丹尼斯悠哉地从自己的杯中饮下又一口，“榊老师本来就想在超量次元办一所学校，他热爱他的娱乐决斗，想要把娱乐决斗教授给更多的人。心城当下也确实需要更多新的决斗学校，毕竟你们原来的四所学校对其他次元来的学生设置了很高的入学门槛，我们则没有——新游胜塾是多方影响下顺应时事的产物。”  
“你就这么相信榊游胜和游胜塾能够改变心城？”他内心不由得嗤之以鼻，“蜉蝣撼大树，不觉得自欺欺人？”  
“别这么说，我可是老师的忠实拥趸。 他的儿子榊游矢曾经做到的事情，你我不都有目共睹吗？”  
他许久没有听到与这个让他更加痛苦的名字有关的事，仿佛五官都要在顷刻间拧作一团，为了掩藏自己的不快，他俯身伸手把酒杯重新捧起，让酒液缓解他喉咙口不适的焦渴。酸味仿佛重了一些。  
“你为了追随榊游胜的理想所以又厚着脸皮到心城来，你是要表达这个意思？”  
“如果你一定要这么说的话。”丹尼斯摊了摊手。  
“你的动机没有这么单纯。”他立刻予以否定，“对我进行调查，又是为了什么？”  
“也算不上调查吧，”红发的男人摆出一副思索的样子，“我本来只是想了解一下老朋友的近况，所以去了一趟黑桃学校。”  
“没人是你的朋友。”他冷冷地说，“没多少人知道我休学之后的去向，校方也不应当向陌生人透露我的信息。你没理由知道我在新事业部工作的事情。”  
“你的同学们确实一问三不知。他们只是说：‘黑咲君一直没有来上课是休学了吗’、‘我也一直没有联系上他’、‘他出事了吗？还是去了其他次元？’。”丹尼斯又拿腔弄调地模仿起来，“他们还挺担心你的，你知道吗？”  
“不要模仿他们。”他向这个讨厌的异乡人投去怒意的瞪视威胁对方闭嘴，“之后你又是从哪里得到的消息？”  
“再一次，赤马零儿。”丹尼斯笑得狡黠，“又是我们的赤马社长。”  
他似乎明白了什么，“我知道心城新建的数据库基站是狮子公司出资，他知晓我的动向不足为奇。然而他为什么要告诉你？”  
“怎么说呢，”红发男人若有所思地摇晃着手上的高脚酒杯，“我并没有向他索要你的信息；而是他要我把一件事情转告给你，并趁便把你的工作情况告知了我。至于他为何不亲自告诉你而是找我当这个传话筒，大概是觉得我们之间的过节本就够深，这些话让我当面对你说也不会让我们的关系进一步恶化。”  
“什么事情？”  
“现在不是说这个的时机。”丹尼斯煞有介事地说，“这绝对是为了黑咲你的考量。如果我现在说了，你想问的剩余问题的答案大概都进不了你的耳朵。”  
“……”他不相信对方要说的会是什么好话，尤其是这样遮遮掩掩，更显得可疑，“好，那你不妨先告诉我，我前天遇到你的学生、去酒吧、在酒吧里遇到你、在你家中醒来，这一系列事情是否为你的算计？”  
丹尼斯依靠在沙发背上再次摊手，“你难道完全不相信缘分吗？缘分让你在班车上遇到我的学生，又把你引向了哈斯顿开的违规小酒吧。”  
“你的学生缘何去酒吧？又何故在认出我之后报告你？这可不是缘分可以解释的内容。”  
“哇哦，我也不是什么全知全能的人，你不能指望我像搜索引擎一样有求必应。”丹尼斯表现得很无辜，“第一个问题着实不是我能回答的范围，菲知道逆流的时间可比我久得多，或许她在同调次元的时候就是哈斯顿的常客。我来心城的时间到今天也不过两周，如果不是在聊天的时候我从菲那里听说，我也不一定能找见这么隐蔽的酒吧。这么说来，我第一次去那家酒吧的情况其实和你也没有多大差别。”  
他不愿意与这个学院来的红发男人被归为一类，那种厌恶感又从胃底翻腾上来。红酒的度数不那么高，至少没有威士忌那么刺激的酒精烧灼感，但是难免在他的腹内酝酿出一股热度，所幸他觉得自己的意识还清醒着，没有被丹尼斯带得太偏。“第二个问题你怎么说？”  
“正如我之前——前天——所说的，她是你的粉丝，也是我的学生，又恰好看过我们未决出胜负的比赛，或许她觉得让我们见面是一件很有趣的事情。”  
“我不觉得哪里有趣。”  
“有趣这个概念总是因人而异。在对次元战争并不知悉的同调次元居民眼中，我们的决斗也只是激动人心的节目。”  
“呵。”他冷哼，“没有任何负担的旁观者。以及你这自负无耻的破坏者。”  
“在你眼中世界和人如此，”丹尼斯朝他还剩许多的酒轻轻碰杯，将自己杯中的酒液饮尽了，“如果你愿意去观察的话，一切或许是会变化的。”  
“你，变化？”他也饮了一口，“那和我有什么相干。”  
“我在次元融合之后见了很多，也思考了很多。说不定我的头脑里住进了另一个人，如今你见到的我是全新的我——而你不也变化了吗？你不再决斗了。”  
对方提及时的口气云淡风轻，却旋即于他心中掀起狂风巨浪，“你不应该知道这件事。”他强忍着站起发作的冲动，放在身侧的手不觉攥紧成拳头。他将曾经珍爱的卡片与决斗盘一同锁入箱子的事情除了快斗以外绝对不应该有其他人知晓才对。  
“我确实不知道，我只是这样推测而已。”丹尼斯没有理睬他的怒视，自顾自地站起身来把取下的软木塞重新塞进玻璃的瓶口，“你很容易被看透，黑咲，你的底牌亮得太快了。你进门的时候打开了录音笔，它在你的裤子口袋里；你的大衣里有解酒药，如果我没有猜错的话，应该是今天刚买的，不，应该说是来之前刚买的。”  
这种被分析的感觉让他感到浑身不适，他不禁挺直了背，并开始观察从起居室到门口最快速并能给对方的追赶造成障碍的路径，“如果你要用这些话来威胁我的话，请你自重。”  
“威胁？那也不至于。”丹尼斯似乎没有在意他的不自然，甚至背过身去把酒瓶放到餐厅的桌上，“我在描述我观察到的事情，我在观察你。你不是应该还有一个问题，我来心城的动机是什么，你还想知道答案吗？”  
他不说话，一个无名的声音在脑中劝他不要听下去，而另一个声音教他凝神冷静。  
“我回到心城的一大半原因是——”曾经的敌人拖长了音节，“你，黑咲隼。”  
  
“你最好解释清楚。”他望着丹尼斯的背，咬着牙一字一字地说，随后对准了红发的男人回头的时机，假作要把高脚酒杯粗暴地掷下。  
丹尼斯的脸上倏然浮现出害怕，不过害怕的对象似乎并不是他的言语威逼：男人三步作两步地跨过大半个起居室从他手上夺下杯子，表情宛如劫后余生。“这杯子可不是酒吧里那些批量生产的便宜商品，”这家伙对紧张的空气视若无物，完全没意识到当下的重点，甚至一门心思地责备他，“这种大师设计限量制作的艺术品摔坏若是摔坏一只，我可还怎么再找一只来凑成一对？简直是大海捞针一样难。就算再不喜欢，也没必要把它毁了吧？”  
对方的一系列反应都基本按照他的预想进行。得益于此，丹尼斯现在与他只有咫尺的距离，而且正一边自言自语似地抱怨，一边略作收拾要把两只酒杯连带着托盘一块儿收走，处于缺乏防备的状态。丹尼斯比他矮几公分，而且双手都将为了那珍贵的杯子无法腾空，这样绝好的机会他自然不会轻易放过。红发的男人即将拔脚离开而转过身的瞬间，他脚腕发力，从沙发上一跃而起，以惊人的速度用手臂从后锁住了丹尼斯的咽喉，朝上结结实实地提了一把，紧接着将要勒住对方的脖颈强迫他面朝地上完全被制服。后者的动作也很快，朝后用力踩去，令他为了维持平衡放弃了以左脚为轴心的大幅度身体旋转。被松开的圆盘当啷一声落下，在地上滚动了好一段距离后打着转儿倒扣在地上——两只杯子倒是被保住了，只是他那只杯子里未饮完的酒液在动作中泼洒出来，一半在地上，另一半大抵给丹尼斯胸口的衣服染上了颜色。  
“停一下，黑咲！我应该想到的，我现在倒是有点后悔提前排除了这个可能性，”他勒在丹尼斯脖子上的力气不算轻，后者只好用气音进行沟通，“就不能让我把杯子放好了再回答吗？”  
“我倾向于先发制人。”  
“明明我才是手上有更多谈判筹码的人，怎么还会落到这个地步呢……”丹尼斯勉强用一只手短暂地托住了两只杯子，腾出另一只手微微举起，“我投降啦。怎么样，黑咲？”  
“别再试图搪塞我，你说因为我回到心城是什么意思。”  
“就是这个普通的意思——啊喂喂，不要又勒这么用力，我喘不过气还怎么回答？”他又施加了一次压力，丹尼斯不得不把杯子举高许多，用大拇指戳了戳他的手臂进行请求，“那我换一句话来说。虽然之前发生了这么多让你不太可能原谅我的事情，但我还是一厢情愿地想来弥补一下我们曾经的战友关系。给我一个洗心革面的机会，说不定能缓和一点我在黑咲你眼中的顽劣印象？”  
“你自己也知道不太可能。”  
“大西洋鲑鱼在产卵季还要逆流回到淡水，我向它们学学迎难而上，大概是这种意思。”  
虽然丹尼斯以前说的话就没个正经，但是这句话的莫名其妙程度还是让他不禁皱起了眉。“你不可能，像你这种人怎么可能单纯为了交友而接近他人？省省你的友情说辞，我不吃这套。”  
“这样的真心话大放送都不能被接受。”丹尼斯摇了摇头，蓬松的红色卷发在他的脸颊上扫来扫去，“还要在自己的家里被锁喉，我的命运还真是艰难呢。”  
“你受的这一点苦头要怎么和超量次元无辜被卷入战争的人相比！”他抬起一边的膝盖重重地顶在对方的背脊上，声色俱厉地命令，“跪下来！”  
“怎么突然……好吧好吧。”屈服的丹尼斯照做了，但还是说个不停，“你是不是喝醉了？前天的威士忌你在乱灌之前不是还喝了好几口，红酒的度数不到威士忌的一半，而且你甚至连我倒的这一点都没有喝完……该不会你的酒量真的有这么差吧？”  
他并没有松脱对丹尼斯上半身的钳制，自己顺势半跪下来，“我没醉。”他确信自己没有喝醉，甚至觉得自己思考的速度更快了些。  
“我见过的醉鬼基本都这么说。”红发男人由于他的动作而只能把后背挺得笔直甚至朝后仰，“你果然不容小觑。我猜到你可能会袭击我，然而让我跪在自己的起居室还是超过了我的预想。”  
处在上风的他不曾放松警惕，很快敏锐地察觉到丹尼斯手上的小动作：这家伙的手在朝两个沙发之间的夹角缓慢挪动。“你想做什么？”他喝到，下意识地要借助后腿的力量朝前把对方的上身完全压制在地面上。说时迟那时快，丹尼斯的反击终于迟迟到来：被锁住咽喉的男人将左手肘部关节朝他的腹部猛地一击，趁他闪避的瞬间用上了头槌，终于成功地击中他的鼻梁，让他的鼻子一阵吃痛。他勒住丹尼斯脖子的手臂不觉松开了少许，红发的男人借机挣脱，逃出了他的禁锢。  
他很快整顿过来，擦了擦鼻下少量的出血，身躯依旧处于即刻能出战的姿势。重获自由的丹尼斯面朝着他退后两步，之后则不再回击，身体完全放松下来，伸长手臂以展示自己身上没有什么具有威胁力的可作武器的物件——除了那两只杯子。  
“我承诺过，你要是想揍我我会老实承受。但要是在打架的时候摔坏了爱德借我的这两只杯子，我还得费心思给他赔上一对一模一样的。给我一分钟，如果一定要打的话，让我把杯子放到安全的地方去，行不行？”  
他并不完全放心。“沙发夹角那里有什么？”  
“什么都没有，我发誓。我刚刚只是在想最近的能够安全摆放杯子的地方，不信的话你摸一摸，那里有一个低矮的用书叠起来的平台。”  
“我怎么确认你放在那里的不是捕兽夹之类的锐物？”  
丹尼斯一脸难以置信，“我有必要在家里放那种东西吗？这里又没有老鼠！”  
他目不转睛地盯着对方的脸，矮下身子伸手摸了那个他存疑的地方，确实没有什么从轮廓上能称得上危险的物品。他顺手把托盘捡了起来，抓在手上充当一时的武器。  
“我从一开始就强调了很多遍，我完全没有敌意，现在你总该相信了吧？”  
“给你一分钟，不许走出我的视线范围，不许转身，去放你的杯子。”  
丹尼斯挑了挑眉，“这听起来好像你是入室抢劫犯……算了，你是警察，而我是个罪犯——新事业部真应该给你配把枪。但是管他呢，你说什么是什么吧，谁让我确实欠你的。”  
他自然又不悦起来。“少说废话。”  
“不过，一定要说的话，我确实隐瞒了一小部分其他的原因。”来自学院的男人按照他的要求往厨房后退，为了防止摔倒或撞到别的什么而步履缓慢。  
“正如我坚持的想法。”  
“不，不，黑咲，我是担心你听到后实在太过吃惊甚至做噩梦所以隐瞒不报。”  
“噩梦？我无所谓。”他清楚地知道这家伙的说辞根本就像是钓鱼，有意要勾起他去了解的欲望，但是反正他也已经没有什么再可以失去的了，就算衔了饵食又怎么样呢？“你没有选择，把你所有的邪恶念头和盘托出。”  
丹尼斯在他说到“邪恶”的时候扁了扁嘴，被他敏锐地捕捉在眼里。“嗯，既然你一定要听的话，我倒也不是不能讲，只是……我也不能想象接下来会发生什么。”红发的男人终于把杯子小心翼翼地安置在厨房的桌上，双手重获自由之后便高举过头顶完整地做出投降的姿态重新踱步回到起居室。  
到底是什么内容让丹尼斯玩弄这么久的欲擒故纵，他不得不把警戒的神经拉到了最满。“有关于谁？琉璃？游斗？快斗？还是整个心城？”  
“你想太夸张了，”丹尼斯连连摇头，“为了以防万一我要最后问一遍，你确定你想要知道？”  
“我就是为此而来。”  
“行吧……黑咲，你有女朋友吗？”  
有些措手不及，好在依旧未曾放下戒备，“这是你转移话题的新招数？”  
“那我猜是没有。”  
“什么？”  
“那，男朋友？”  
这更匪夷所思了。“……没有。”  
“喜欢女人还是男人？”  
他忍不住打断了这无厘头的问题，“你休想再从我这里套取什么信息。”  
丹尼斯仿佛没有听到他的话似地：“我猜也是，黑咲一定是异性恋。”  
“你，”他的疑惑以几何倍数增长，“到底想说什么？”  
“我喜欢的是同性，黑咲。”  
思考能力在一瞬间从他的大脑挥发。他感到自己的身躯有些僵硬，神经有些错乱，语言能力像支离破碎的残片，一蹶不振，难以重构出句子，嘴巴试图张开却不知道能说些什么，最终选择了沉默。  
“对你来说应该并没有糟糕到‘那个’程度，”由于他的僵直，似乎看穿他心思的丹尼斯甚至大胆地伸手拍拍他的肩膀，“我没有爱上你。”  
那确实可以被称作噩梦，他的大脑迟缓地重新启动。这是他对前一句话的反应。丹尼斯在他面前突然出柜让他受到了极大的震撼。  
“但是……”  
还有“但是”？他这下真的有点不安定了。  
“我感兴趣你的……”丹尼斯的手从他的肩上滑下来，却没有收回去，而是往下伸去，“这个。”  
他还没有蠢到意识不到言下之意的程度，瘆人的恶寒刹那间自脚底顺着他的脊梁爬上来。他条件反射似地抓住了这个对自己发表了出柜及疑似性骚扰言论的家伙的手腕，没让后者更进一步。“你！”他语无伦次，一时愤怒地根本不知道应该说什么，低头看到自己正紧握着丹尼斯的手腕时，一下子更加气恼，狠狠地甩了出去。  
……  
这个可憎的融合人竟对自己怀有这样、这样龌龊的想法！  
“真是恶心！”他完全是怒不可遏了。红头发的男人似乎还揉着自己的手腕辩解了什么“措辞太露骨”的话，无一字能成功传输到他的耳蜗。他确凿生气到极致，紧攥的双拳微微颤抖。自己头上与脖颈的血管都已抖抖地立起来，仿佛他的血液在皮肤之下烧起来了似的。这张见了许多次的面孔从所未有的令人生厌，他甚至不愿意挥拳揍上去，好像那样会脏了他的手。他往前踏一大步，粗鲁地将挡着他眼前路径的男人一把推开，“我要走了，你这恶心的家伙！”  
他把地板作为了泻火工具，所经之处，木板在他脚下吱吱地惨叫。那家伙似乎在他背后喊了几句，在他听来只觉得像早起时屋外装修设备一样无理且吵闹。他疾步走向门关，从衣帽架上扯走自己的大衣，三下五除二地蹬上鞋子，头也不回地再度离开了这间屋子。


	3. Chapter 3

  
与其说是关门，不如说是摔门，他将惊愕、反胃与盛怒一同倾注其中，震荡的巨大声响在楼道里回荡。团状的焦虑如暴雨前厚重的乌云过境，紊乱了他的呼吸。屏幕上显示着此刻的电梯正在底楼，而他甚至不愿意在这门口多待上一秒。这或许是他第一次这么想从什么地方急速抽身，以至于他的身躯自发动起来，朝着楼梯大步地迈去。他从来都不喜欢下楼梯，甚至是过长的台阶。双跑楼梯像来回蜿蜒的蛇，用头与尾衔接临空的楼层与未知深度的地底，连续的梯段宛如走入蛇腹的专属通道，假若摔倒，就会被吞没。然而他别无他选，在这栋房子里再停留下去就会溺亡在意外湿冷的空气里。他不得不断开了一切思考，令血液全心全意地为腿部的肌肉服务。  
下楼，下楼。他徒剩这一个念头。  
他的视野狭窄到只能看见正前方，脚下的步伐时刻不停。楼道里只有他大口呼气与吸气的声音。他每下一层，下一层的感应灯就自动地亮起来。  
不要跌倒。第二个念头忽地冒出，像一条游入沙丁鱼箱子的鲶鱼。霎那间滋生的慌张令下一秒拐过最后一个楼梯弯的他扭到了左脚腕。他听到很清脆的一声，疼痛在同一时间传导到大脑。他拧起眉头，咬咬牙继续朝下走，竭力无视了扭伤的现实。战争时他就长于忍受这类小伤。  
步至底楼的瞬间，他几乎是急不可耐地拍下了墙壁上的开门按钮，随即猛力推开门，匆匆地跃了出去。他拖着步伐径直疾行百余米，直到那栋楼房被树木彻底掩住，才终于在路旁的长椅停下脚步，坐下歇息并拾起被他抛下的理智。  
一路上除了他并没有其他经过的人，也没有人追上来。  
喝酒。问答。肢体冲突。性骚扰。过去的几个小时里发生的事情精彩得让他想吐。他确信自己的大脑在过量的刺激下已经完全清醒过来，或许发挥过效用的酒精已经从他的神经系统撤退。他一度以为自己已经一无所有到无可失去，结果依然以这种方式被觊觎，还是被自己的仇人。这实在太过荒诞，荒诞到在厌恶之情后激起无以复加的愤怒。假使再多想一步，他甚至对前天夜里喝醉后失去的记忆产生了未知的恐惧。  
他需要看一眼时间，他在把胸口翻涌的情绪半将不就地整理并理顺之后终于与现实重新接轨。  
他把双手在每个口袋里摸索。钥匙、钱包、解酒药、录音笔。唯独没有他的通讯机。  
他不信邪似地又把所有口袋翻出来看了一遍，甚至把大衣脱下抖了抖，始终不见其踪影。他突兀地想起了更糟糕的事情：如果不在十一点前手动取消定时程序，他就会以失踪上报到警察局。他原本把那作为发生意外的最后一道保险，不到最坏的情况就不会生效。当然，他今晚的经历确实有够糟糕，只是尚不至于让警方介入并调查——心城的警方工作展开时会给他本来就一团糟的生活带来更多麻烦。  
他的生活真是，糟糕透了。他和几个走得近的同事都曾反复引导自己不这样想，可是实际确实如此。  
通讯机到底去了哪里？他顶着浑身流窜的疼痛苦苦思考，终于回想起了最后一次见到它的情景：他在那家伙的单人沙发上坐下，打开屏幕检查了一下剩余电量。随后似乎……落到了沙发上。他愣住了。  
如果不想警察干涉他就非得取回通讯机不可。如果要取回通讯机就非得回到那个屋子不可。  
他的头再度痛了起来。  
方才究竟算是夺门而出还是仓皇逃跑？他自恃从不在敌人面前矮下气势，更不用说回避交锋——可他分明从那个融合次元人面前完全失去了阵脚。就因为对方轻飘飘的几句话。那可能只是对方用于击溃他的手段，他本不应被扰乱心神，他本应冷冷地讥讽回去。  
他怎么了？他不住地质问自己。  
通讯机，通讯机，这才是现在最要紧的事情。他勒令自己停止从潜意识中将混乱具象化，终于忽然回想起前一天晚饭时友人似乎提及他与那个融合人交换号码的事情。他像抓住了救命稻草一般：倘若能不见到那张如今只能让他反胃的脸而只是用通话进行交流的话，他或许还可以忍受。虽然似乎回到楼底也能用应答机达到通话的目的，但是他暂且完全不想靠近那栋建筑，更不用说站在楼底进行对话。  
沿街每隔一段距离就会有一个多功能终端，面向所有居民提供免费的城市信息查询；如果通过面部识别登录个人账户或者插入银行卡，则能完成更多的操作，像电话亭这样的服务也包括在内。他站起身左右眺望，很快就在不远的地方寻到了一台。所幸他还记得快斗的电话号码，他自我慰藉道。活动脚腕的时候没有剧烈疼痛，甚至允许他跑了这么长的距离，大致只是轻度扭伤。他关掉了还闪着提示灯的录音笔，缓缓地朝机器走去。  
终端的右上角显示着时间是22：04。他拨通了快斗的电话。  
“你好？这里是快斗。”  
“快斗，我是隼。”  
快斗听起来有些吃惊，这不难理解，毕竟用终端机打出去的电话显示在接电话一方的通讯机上是一串IP，“隼，你还好吗？你在哪里，出了什么事？”  
他有些庆幸通话只选了语音，对方无法看到自己一脸的狼狈，“我在芮弥底街区。我从麦克菲德那里获取了不少有待考证的信息，但是之后我们发生了一点……争执。还好基本没有发生什么事。”  
“不，我能听出来你说话的方式不对劲。是你受伤了吗？”快斗敏锐地察觉到，“你听起来不是很好，是因为喝酒的原因？要我现在去接你吗？”  
“不，不用了。我没有喝多少，现在已经没事了。”虽然很感激快斗的善意，但他不认为一直消费友人的好心是好事，“我现在已经从他那里离开了。但是，我把通讯器忘在了他的家里。”  
“啊。你的自动报警设置。”快斗顿了顿，“难怪。你是在用路边的终端打电话吗？我要怎么帮你？我现在就可以出门，很快就能到你那里。”  
“不不，快斗，我自己应该能解决。我打算给他打一通电话，让他把电话放到门外方便我取。听着，你昨天晚上说你和……融合的那家伙交换过联系号码。虽然按照他的说法，他给你的与给我的不同，但是由于我不太能记得我存的那条，所以需要你——”  
“——我明白了，你手边有纸和笔记号码吗？”  
“有。”他把口袋里的录音笔再次掏出，它在设计上既是微型录音机也是钢笔，“我写在手心。”  
“71……等一下，我险些被你绕进去了。隼，你其实可以拨打自己的电话？”  
忘了。他不禁用手指再次按压太阳穴，一边缓解气氛地打哈哈，“啊，哈。确实，我怎么没有想到，可能是方才头疼所以把最简单的方法给忽略了吧。”  
“如果头疼的话不要勉强自己，”快斗听上去有些担心，“我可以帮你打这通电话。我不清楚你和丹尼斯刚刚到底发生了什么事情，但是你最近已经很过载了。也许我应该代替你去的。”  
那么与此事原本无关的快斗也会被莫名扯入他和红发男人的纠葛里来，他绝不愿意看到这样的事发生。“快斗，这是我自己的事。谢谢你，但你不需要插手……就这样，我会没事的。明天见。”  
“不要为难自己。”电话另一头的男人叹息道，“不要硬逞强，隼。你不用逼迫自己面对无法接受的事情。”  
“我会的。”他知道自己大约是在撒谎，但是依旧坚持这么说，“再见。”  
  
麦克菲德是一个值得信任的人吗？  
他的答案从来都是不。  
麦克菲德说的话可信吗？  
他的答案依然是不。  
拨开喧扰繁乱的思绪像穿过长满高过人的荒草的田地，他好不容易回到最基本的问题，重新找回自己坚实的立场。他今晚为了打探消息而来，听的是丹尼斯的一家之言；换而言之，在他备齐其他人证与物证之前，红发的男人说的每一句话都不能算作确凿的事实。他没理由把对方的每一句话都当真，不论是他意图了解的问题还是出乎意料的发言——他本来应该已经把这件事烂熟于心才对，岂能因为一两句露骨的挑衅而失掉原则。  
他不应该掉头走掉。这与他原本的目的风牛马不相及，是他着了丹尼斯的诡计。  
——赤马零儿要丹尼斯传达给自己的事究竟是什么，他现在也没有听到半个字。或许融合的家伙如此激怒自己的真正目的是为了隐瞒这个。  
他的左脚腕隐隐作痛，甚至有愈演愈烈的趋势，他只好把半个身体倚在终端机上，以便把重心压在右脚上。背后的汗水早已经凉下来，冰凉地将衬衫黏在后背上  
没有任何可担心的，他对自己说，然后拨下了自己的号码。通讯机设置在来电振动的模式上，对方不一定能恰好发现，还得看运气。如果非要说的话，他并不想那个红发的家伙触碰任何属于自己的用物，可惜当下境遇容不得他的这点精神洁癖。  
等待电话接通的时间出乎意料地长，就在他几乎以为没戏的时候电话才终于被接了起来。  
融合人没有像之前那样急不可耐地把聒噪的话语如连珠炮般灌输进他的耳，而他也屏了呼吸，电话拨通后十几秒空白得仿佛声音无法传达到的真空。不过，他不清楚也懒得弄明白对方为何一反常态。  
最终是对方先沉不住气，但也只是喊了他的名字，没有滔滔不绝。“是你吗，黑咲？”  
“我要拿回我的通讯机。”  
“果然是，我本来想提醒你走的时候忘了它，但你根本听不到我的声音。你要怎么拿？你是想我明天送到你们部门还是——”  
他匆匆打断，“我现在来拿。”  
“现在？”对方听起来有点诧异，“莫非，你还在我的公寓附近？”  
他没有说话。  
那家伙见他不应答，依旧说下去：“我看你好像没有带伞，可是外面的天色看起来快要下雨了。”  
他不禁退出终端机所在的亭子抬头看去。天空是暗的、灰的，他未曾留意的整晚的徐徐秋风吹个不停，把雨意浓重的厚厚秋云聚在一起。难怪呼吸时觉得憋闷，原来是湿润的水汽教人觉得天将要压下来。由于窗外施工噪响的缘故，早晨的天气预报他未听完整，对半夜的降水愣是毫无准备。而细小的雨滴在他仰头的时候甚至已经悄悄降下来，有滴雨落进了他的眼睛里。  
“你不如上来避避雨。”  
“不了。把我的通讯机放在楼底，我来取了就走。”老天似乎诚心要与他作对，他的话音刚落，头顶桦树树叶被风吹动的刷拉声音突然转成更嘈杂与响亮的另一种声响。  
秋雨噼噼啪啪地下起来了。  
终端机的上方有可挡雨的檐，但是很小，挡雨的面积下充其量也只能纳下一个人。他朝里侧挪了挪。  
“你要是不愿意上来，明天我找人转交给你——完全可以理解哦？我前面的说法果然太冲击性了——”  
他皱起眉，再次打断了对方，“——我要现在拿回通讯机。现在。”他特意又强调了一遍。  
“我都听到下雨的声音了，下得还不小。”他旋即在通话里听到了响亮的雨声，大抵是对方走到了敞开的窗边，“你到底离这儿多远？当真不考虑等雨小些再走？”  
“不用你费心。我也不想见到你的脸。”即使给自己做了很多心理工作，他还是没法彻底无视先前那张脸说出的令他反胃的话语。  
“喂喂，这是求人帮忙的态度吗？把东西落下的可不是我啊。”昨天中午那个理直气壮的腔调又出现了，“而且你这个机型看起来也不防水。雨下这么大，放在门外没两分钟就要被水泡了，还不得让我亲手递给你？大不了我戴个面具，你说呢？”  
“随便你。我十分钟内到。”  
“你居然让步了！真是不可思议。”  
丹尼斯后面似乎还要说些什么，但是他已经把通话掐断了。  
裹携雨点的晚风凉得无情，甚至愈吹愈大，雨势也不见小，无数的雨点沉沉地打在地上，与积在地面的浅浅的水洼接触时噼啪地响作一片。他略加思索，把表面有防水层的大衣解下，将脆弱的录音笔与其他的随身物品紧紧地裹入。他试着转了转左脚腕，确定了当前的疼痛指数远低于他可承受的阙值，走回那栋楼下并没有任何问题，便拔脚开始走了。  
他决定一取回通讯机，就搭一辆计程车离开这里。  
雨很密，才走出十几米他的衬衫就再没有干燥的角落了，刘海湿哒哒地粘在额头上，水珠不间断地打在他的面上再沿着脸滴落，他不得不经常闭上眼凭借直觉继续走下去。街道两旁的路灯在地面的水层上倒映出发光的影子，冷雨把澄黄灯光在心理作用上提供的一点温暖也一并吞噬了。  
皮肤表面的热度被雨点蚕食并剥夺殆尽，他的右手中是团成一团的大衣，用于捋去脸上雨水的左手手指一度让他产生了被冻僵的恍惚，不得不将冰凉的手掌贴在体表温度最高的颈项间微薄地汲取一点继续活动的燃料。他不是第一次冒着雨前行，为了从寒冷的境遇里转移注意力，得想些什么其他的事情转移注意力。  
一二、一二。在他能够想到什么之前他用报数填补空白，却忽地因而勾起了往事。芮弥底街区所在的地方过去叫做勒库藤，地势平坦开阔，倒塌的建筑物比别处少，走过这段路不用太多地爬上跃下。在心城沦陷于战火中的那些时日里，唯有雨天能给反抗军和幸存的居民转移物资提供一道天然的保护——因为来自学院的士兵不喜欢在泥水里弄脏制服，他们的怪兽与降水的天气也不太合得来。一二、一二，抵抗组织的他们喊着口号将食物、衣物和医疗物资从城市的四面八方跨过崎岖的废墟汇集到难民的驻地。原来也不过是一年以前的事情。  
押在记忆匣子中的悲意挣脱束缚便很难再关回去，他不敢坠得更深，立马将盖子掩上，强制自己放空一切，把自己当作这大雨的一部分，希冀以溶入雨水获得遗忘。  
雨与风的合奏太吵嚷，单调得使人心烦，除此之外，被切成丝丝缕缕的黑夜中只剩下他踏过积雨地面的声音。他穿过雨幕终于回到那栋楼底下时身上已经没有一处不是滴答着雨水，鞋袜一齐被水浸泡，浑身上下湿冷的触感和从皮肤渗入骨骼的寒意一度让他遗忘了脚腕的轻伤。如果现在能让身体被热水浸润就再好不过了，站在风中的他想，虽然也只是这么想想罢了。  
靠着墙立在三面都无遮挡的门廊上，斜织的雨帘并不放过他。距离自己挂断电话大概还不到约定的十分钟，对方还没有下楼来也并不违约。虽然感到寒冷，他也并不打算用应答机喊对方把底楼的大门打开，毕竟他自认为身体还不至于承受不了这点风雨。他眺望远处的天空，现已经是墨色，几道白色的闪电从云层里劈下来，像将要抓住心城的那几栋高楼的手。时不时的雷电轰鸣震响整个夜空。  
强对流天气。他忽然想起来了。白天精神不振地办公的时候隐约听到妮瑞斯与麦尼尔聊到这个，可惜并没有放在心上。  
“哇哦，外面的风和雨都好大。”他没有来得及想更多，身后的门已经咔的一声打开了，“黑咲你已经站了很久吗……天啊，你浑身都透湿了。你手里这团东西是什么？”  
他抬手把脸上过量的雨水捋去，这才能清晰看见对方的脸。这家伙果真戴了一副极蠢的派对面具，挡住半张脸。他把团状的大衣转移到左手并抵住门，右手伸出去，“衣服和随身物品。把通讯机给我。”  
红发的男人露出的半张脸上的表情发生了些微妙的变化，丹尼斯最终摇了摇头，提着大致装有他通讯机的口袋的手缩回到了背后，“我改主意了。黑咲，虽然我本来想送你一把伞。但是我现在不觉得还有这个必要。”  
“没有你的伞我也能回去。”  
“不是能不能的问题。我是不觉得你还应该回去。外面可是在刮大风下大雨，暂时都不会停。我知道——我先声明，我可没有去尝试解锁你的通讯机，我只是在接电话的时候看到了你的邻居发给你的信息——你今天本来就是要在外面哪个旅馆过夜，那还不如留下来住一晚。”  
他不理解甚至高度怀疑丹尼斯此番挽留另有所图。“我住在哪里是我的事。我不认为住在你这里能保障我的人身安全。”他伸长手继续要回自己的物品，“给我。”  
“你怎么就这么不信我呢？”丹尼斯非但没有配合，还朝后侧后方退了一步，步到了他没有办法依靠目前的站立点触及的位置。  
“这只应该你自我反省。我不会相信狐狸或豺狼。”他背后的雨声太响，他与这融合人都用了更大的声音才能进行对话。他在门外，而丹尼斯在门内，门槛像一道划清他们立场的鲜明的界限，没有人表现出想要迈过去的意愿。  
“所以你的抵触心理强到我今天费了这么多口舌说的真话，你全都不信？”  
“在HDC组委会给我答复之前，在我与榊游胜交涉之前，你说的话都只是一个参考。”  
“可我要说，”丹尼斯的脸一瞬间被闪电映亮，“我在你离开前说的那些话，起码在那个时候，你相信了，不是吗？”  
他不愿意承认，但是……这个他厌恶得无以复加的男人说的是对的。  
“我知道你在想什么，黑咲。现在的你比过去的你好懂太多了。你从心底甚至害怕我。”雷鸣将红发男人的发言打断，“就算你眼中的我形象再卑劣，我也必须要说我不是什么趁火打劫之辈。前天晚上除了帮你把全是酒味的衣服扒下来并把你丢进浴室以外，我绝对没有多碰你下半身一下。毕竟强奸的罪名要是落下来，我可真的要被驱逐出境的，我还不至于为了爽那么一下铤而走险。”  
“这不能说明任何问题。我不愿意留下是因为与敌人相处让我不舒服。少自作多情。”根据这些说辞，他不由得加深了对方对自己有所图这一想法的相信程度，这让他更想赶紧抽身了。他还记得通讯机上设置的那个倒计时，折算下来现在应该不剩太多时间留给他解除，所以他要尽快结束与丹尼斯的周旋。他折起左手臂，用手肘支这门不教它关上，“把那个袋子给我。我走之后这两天发生的事情我就不再计较。”  
“自作多情，嗯？或许吧。但是‘与我相处不舒服’？我可不觉得这会比站在雨里冷到哆嗦更不舒服。”  
哪里有冷到发抖？他正要无情地驳回时，丹尼斯的视线突然挪向了他的侧后方，“啊，杉崎先生！晚上好。”  
或许是因为雨下得太大，他似乎并没有听到脚步声，条件反射却已经让他快速地把眼神投向了红发男人看的方向。他自认为他的反应很快，然而这次还是慢了丹尼斯一拍：在他转头的一瞬间，后者上前揪住了他湿透的衬衫领口往门内用力一拽，脚上在同一时刻绊了他一下子，令本就因为左脚腕酸痛而没有站得很稳的他在门槛上一个踉跄栽下去；而丹尼斯自己也没好到哪儿去，身形更大些的他大半个身子都把绿眼睛的男人压在了下面。  
那扇门关上了，将风和雨全部隔离在外面。他头顶的楼道感应灯亮得出奇。  
“你骗我，这该死的！”他忍不住咒骂道。他的理智喝令他即刻爬起来，离开这个浑身写满了谜题的危险的融合人，至少还要给对方一点肉痛的教训。  
可是他的身体实在太冷了。  
即使在门口站了这么久，红发男人的身上依旧洋溢着属于屋内的温暖，他无法克制自己的身躯去贴近、去寻求这一点热度的慰藉。他身上的衣服大概率把对方的衣服也搞湿了。在他们双双跌倒的瞬间，丹尼斯戴在脸上那副滑稽的面具也一道落了地，在好不容易克服了对温度的贪恋、将要以手掌为支点撑起上半身的那一秒，他不由自主地怔住：从未有与这家伙的脸这么近距离。他不得不承认，那确实是一张很漂亮的脸，五官精致，眼角的泪痣更添了许多惹人遐思的风情，与女性姣好的面容相比也不如何逊色。  
楼道里的地面铺了一层软质材料，丹尼斯在摔倒的时候略微侧过了头和身体，避免了后脑勺着地。这家伙起初吃痛地倒吸了几口气，仿佛发觉了在短得微乎其微的时间里他的出神，瞬间抬起眼，丝毫没有要避开他视线的意思，一样直勾勾地盯着看，嘴角勾起一个志得意满的微笑。  
他咬紧牙关把自己的意识从这无关紧要的发现中夺回，在心中重申了几遍现在最要紧的事情。得抓紧时间停下通讯机的报警倒数。袋子如果没有被他们中的哪一个压住就应该掉在附近才对，他一边借助手臂里力量重新找回重心，一边让另一只手在地上摸索。首先是左手边由他的身体与门以及墙角构成的小块三角地面，除了半只手的灰尘只有方才从他手中滑脱的大衣。正当他要越过丹尼斯的身体去查看另一边时，不再被他压着却不知为何依旧怡然躺着的男人终于发出了声音：“在找这个？”  
他拧起眉头极快地朝男人抬起的手臂瞥过去，望见后者小指上勾着的袋子。有被诈的经历在前，他不会轻易再上当，这次选择更加谨慎，“把里面的东西倒出来。”  
丹尼斯无所谓似地耸肩并照做，没有耍什么滑头，只是嘴上也不闲着，“这半天黑咲你都这么急于拿回通讯机，我都有点好奇你到底是急着给什么人回消息了。难道是，正在暧昧的美女？”  
他白了对方一眼，并不多理会。半跪在地面，匆匆地按亮屏幕解锁了通讯机，屏幕上显示的时间距离自动报警只剩下五分钟。他咬了咬牙，最终选择就在当前这个位置把事情处理完——即便丹尼斯非常碍事。解除设置有好几道要求，指纹，密码，以及声纹。前两步都无所谓，第三步则是要他朗读设定好的那句话。  
他的视线越过通讯机，“把你的耳朵堵上。”  
对方一脸心领神会，还自以为风趣地挑了挑眉，“一定是给美女报平安，我懂了。”  
“不要乱猜。”他又狠狠地瞪了过去。这家伙这才终于老实地用两根食指按住了耳屏。  
其实设置的也不是什么羞耻的语句，听起来与汇报自己的安全状况没有什么差异，只是他觉得这融合人没必要知道自己来之前做的保险措施。自动报警设定成功解除，他总算松了一口气，正要直起身子时，躺在那儿的家伙又开口了。  
“‘无异常事态，人身安全’，你和美女说话会用这么严肃的遣词造句吗？听起来倒像是特工潜入放了危险物的大楼给后援报告情况，黑咲原来喜欢看这种动作大片？”  
他没听懂这家伙后半句到底在说什么，抓起大衣站起身，戒备地俯视，“……你果然偷听了。”  
丹尼斯摇摇手指，“你刻意说得这么小声，我哪里听得清楚。但是偏偏我还懂一点唇语。”这家伙一个鲤鱼打挺般坐起身，飞快地说下去，“刚刚压着我的时候有没有觉得‘舒服’一点，嗯？”  
即使不再暴露于冰冷的风雨中后他的身体恢复了产热，身上潮湿的衣服还是不讲理地将大多数热量吸收走，加上最紧急的事务已经处理完，寒冷的体感又重新在他的意识里占了上风。他不清楚丹尼斯这句话到底想说明什么，总之不是什么好事，因而只作没听见。“我说话算数，除了新游胜塾的事情，这两天发生的其他我不再多追究。”如果红发男人是出于想看他服软的动机，他就绝对不给面子。  
“又来这套啊，算了——但是，你该不会现在想一走了之吧？诶诶，什么就叫不追究了啊？”红发男人的回应出乎他的意料，语调里毫不掩饰地展示着得意，“我花了两天时间仔细谋划布置，态度表现得这么友善，说了这么多好话，目的就是抓住黑咲你的把柄呢。”  
这家伙果不其然还留了这么一手……！今晚他已经承受过太多次情绪的激烈波动，按理来说发生什么都算不得意外，可反复无常的丹尼斯还是让他觉得脑子冒火。“你有什么？”话一出口他就感到后悔，这无疑是把主导权交到了对方的手上。他这样一问，表露的信息是他确实认为自己这二日的言行有所亏欠、落下了凭据，对方只消抓住他须臾间的紧张就算胜券在握了。  
“你该不会真的想要我说出来吧？”丹尼斯从地上慢悠悠地爬起来，拍了拍身上的灰尘，“能说的可太多了。但是我不打算说，不如给我们各自留一步？如果你一个冲动，明天你和我分别会在哪里？”  
他强作冷静，攥紧拳头，压低声音，“你是想要挟我？”  
来自学院的男人此刻宛如不畏猛虎的初生牛犊，非但没有退却，甚至朝他面前逼近一步，他转眼间在气势上输了一截，背脊不知何时倚上了同样冷的墙壁。幸而战士的素质犹在，他还不至于面对这样的压迫力就溃不成军，尤其是落在下风时，他更要挖出对方真正的意图，然后抓住一切机会反败为胜。他站得很直，眼睛的高度与红发男人的发际线齐平，略微俯视便与丹尼斯四目相对，他以防备为主、以观察为辅，对方的眼里除了威胁则更多了一分游刃有余。  
两人的身躯是如此接近，他几乎能感受到源自对方胸膛的热度。时间像滚烫的麦芽糖一样被两根竹签无限拉长再交叠在一处，他鲜有地无法数出他们如此对峙多少秒，好像它们被无形的力量撩拨着重新组合成了非线性的形状。在不再按照规矩流淌的时间中，他凝滞不动，丹尼斯却愈发大胆。后者身上那种强硬危险的气场逐渐被男人自己融解，难掩的笑意和某种更加攻击性的情感从化开的外壳下涌现。  
那会是什么，喉咙之间似乎已有一个相对应的词语呼之欲出，它被他的固执堵截，只好化作一团让他的鼻翼微微扇动的气体上升并释出。他仿佛能听到自己心脏的跳动，那比平常时候要快一些。  
这家伙甚至倏然伸长一只手臂过分亲昵地勾住他的脖子，在他犹豫要不要一把推开的时候飞快地借力将脚跟略微踮起，其右侧脸颊与他的轻盈擦过。  
一只手轻轻按上他的胸口。他的右耳感知到温热的吐息。  
“我要你跟我做，黑咲。”


	4. Chapter 4

“说完了？”他已经不怎么觉得意外或者惊讶了。  
丹尼斯歪过头正对面地看他，“不够我还可以再加点。”  
“从我身上下去。”  
从前的敌人丝毫没有照做的意思，“怎么，你居然没有把我一把推开？我还以为能再收获一枚恼羞成怒的表情。”  
他屹立不动，对这轻佻语气下隐含的暗示装聋作哑并回以嘲讽，“我太高看你了。为了这点小利浪费精力可真不像是你的风格。”  
“对现在的我来说，多少的精力都无所谓，只要我觉得值得。要是能得手，起码是赚回了那瓶勃艮第的成本。你说呢？”  
“你希望我回答什么？”  
“嗯？‘你真无聊’‘你真卑鄙’‘你真恶心’这种话？”红发男人得寸进尺地用双手环住他的脖颈，两人之间的距离贴近得仿佛在共享呼吸，“……慢着，借我的口，骂我自己？黑咲你也学精了嘛。”  
诡异的亲热还是让他反胃。他对问题不置可否，伸手去掰对方的手，“你还要做什么？”男人的手几番躲闪，几番被掰开又偷偷摸摸地搁回他的肩膀上，他最后不得不掐着对方的手腕转过一个角度以限制它的继续作祟。  
“这么说你是同意了？我可以现在得意地大笑两声吗？”  
他冷冷地蹬着湖蓝色眼睛的男人。  
“不过，要说别的想做的事，那也的确是有的。但是——呃哦，这还挺痛的。”丹尼斯的手动弹不得，只得努嘴示意自己右手的方向，“我手腕都该青了，你下手可真重啊。能不能稍微松开一点呢？”  
融合的家伙似乎想含混过什么，他并不打算被糊弄过去，反而将对方的右手腕捏得更紧。他可不是什么完全任人摆布的角色。正当他要说些什么的时候，丹尼斯忽然以奇诡的方式自行挣脱了左手的禁锢，转眼间那手便扣在他的后脑往两人正中拉近。  
他的嘴唇贴上——不，更合适的说法或许应该是“撞上”——另外两片嘴唇。  
柔软，温暖。这是他的第一反应。  
他曾经短暂地与一位喜好淡香型唇膏女生交往，共她接过两次吻。他从未想过男人的嘴唇也会似女生一样湿润与热。他不住地瞪大眼睛，在霎那间再度望见合着眼睛的丹尼斯右眼角下那颗似乎具有什么魔力的黑色小痣。  
那一刻他不知应该如何思考。  
异邦人的嘴唇翕动，掀起轻柔的痒意，似是在说什么不发出声音的词语，又似是加深亲吻的前奏。  
这不对。他紧抿起自己的双唇，重新让神经与他的手臂和脊背连接起来。他将头扭向一旁，挣开对方的左手，奋力折起双臂要以拳与掌推开下半身几乎贴在他身上的男人。比他稍矮些的后者仿佛早就预料到他会这样做一般，很快重心挪到脚后跟，在将要被推开的前一秒以方才还令其喊疼的右手亲密且用力地挽住他的腰，左臂从他的腋下穿过去向上扣住他的肩膀，这样他便无法再成功施展力气。接着红发男人才缓缓地重新睁开眼睛，慵懒地仿佛刚睡醒的猫。  
与丹尼斯意犹未尽的神态最不符的是这家伙的家居服。由于在匆忙之中他的着力点选得随意、用上的力气又极大，加上它原本可能就不复牢固，家居服上数第一颗扣着的纽扣出人意料地寿终正寝。结合这家伙悠哉游哉的反应，他现在很难不怀疑最后这点也是这绿眼睛男人事前谋划的一部分。  
他与丹尼斯现在几乎是在拥抱。他的身躯已经可以缓慢回温，被雨水浸湿的衣物与肌肤接触那种不适感却依旧无法淡褪。细微而隐秘的温热隔着湿而薄的两层织物在他们的胸膛之间传递，两种陌生的心跳被迫亲密地相挨。  
“我不会让你今晚这么容易就第二次走掉的。”宣言，或者挑衅，又或者二者都有，他甚至能感到对方说话时胸腔的震动，“你现在有两个选择，黑咲。一个是在楼底下简陋地就地和我做，另一个是我们现在上楼，在浴室冲个热水澡暖和一下身体，然后在舒服的屋子里做——对了，还有一点友情提示，我刚刚提到的那位杉崎先生，他住在五楼，最近总在十一点多回来。我下楼的时候大概十点半，大概也不差多久了吧？”  
红发男人说这番话的时候满脸尽是胜券在握。  
“你凭什么相信我会和你做？即便你说你手上有我的把柄，你又如何相信我真的会把那些事情看得很重？”他顿了顿，“我已经没有什么在乎的事情了。”  
“除了我提供的两个，你当然可以有第三个选择。你大可以权衡利弊得失，这可都是你自己的抉择。”  
“不要说得好像第三个选择是你施舍给我的一样。”  
“无意冒犯。我只是想提醒你。作为你仇恨的对象和痛苦的源头，当然没有什么立场同请你的不幸，对吧。”对方耸耸肩，“施舍这种善举自然不存在我这种恶人身上。”  
“你是灾星。”  
“灾星已经预见到你不会选择第三个。”丹尼斯不气不恼，只是顺着他的意思接话，“早些时候你在心里就已经清楚了自己会留下来吧？”  
他不说话。或许这家伙说的是对的。  
“时间正在流逝，黑咲，不要发呆啊。”  
想让这个无耻的融合人在其他人面前暴露丑态的报复心理在某一个瞬间占领过上风，但很快又被不愿让自己一同再被拖下水的自我保护意识夺回了多数席位。“二。”他过了很久才回答。他把声音压得很低，意图雪藏内心的情绪，“让我拿上我的东西。”  
丹尼斯从善如流地放开他，接着便头也不回地走向电梯，似乎确信他不会如同重获自由的囚鸟一般急切地冲出去。他弯腰拾起衣服，在门口短暂驻足倾听。他感到自己此刻身陷某种东西，也许是几年前在某处看到过的一幅画：他穿着衣服，却好像衣不蔽体地走在屋外没有半点减弱趋势的狂风疾雨中。  
他又朝另一边看。电梯门缓缓地开了，红发的男人正踏进去。丹尼斯通过电梯厢里那面巨大的镜子看向他，或许只是短暂的一瞥，却让他产生了某种被灼烧的错觉。  
“你来吗？”  
电梯门又缓缓合上。  
  
他背倚着镜壁站在丹尼斯左边，一同看着电梯内显示屏上数字的跳动。是的，在过去的那一瞬间他作出了选择。昏暗的夜将为画中的他做引路人，引他走向被雨水湮没的消亡；电梯的镜中映出的脸虽模糊，却会在走近时变得明亮且富有色彩。所作选择的正确与否，他无从而知。  
“你喜欢刚才那个吻吗？”  
“一般。”  
“哇哦，评价居然不是‘恶心’吗？”丹尼斯饶有兴趣地把头转向他，“只不过两个小时，你怎么就突然接受我是个对你图谋不轨的男同性恋的事情了？”  
“既然你已经知道我对男人没兴趣，为什么还要我和你做？我对你没有性欲。我也没有和男同性恋做过。”他闭上眼，希望从这明亮中的黑暗里汲取一点宁静，“你会知道你无法从我身上索取到任何东西。”  
“你也太小看我了，我好歹是个拥有诸多拿手把戏的魔术师，而且还是个男人。虽然我不清楚黑咲你是否擅长取悦女人的身体，但我在如何取悦男人的身体上可是有相当丰富的经验哦？”红发的男人似乎在狭小的电梯厢里走了两步，他无兴趣为此睁开眼，“你和女人做过吗？”  
“不关你的事。”战前他与曾经交往过的女友关系只到接吻，没再有后文便分手了，加上平日忙于照顾妹妹，他对男女关系的事情兴趣稀薄；战后至今更没有什么好说的了。  
丹尼斯住在最高的楼层，然而在这暴雨的深夜时分并没有其他住户出入，梯厢在他与将要与他发生性关系的男人短暂的对话期间径直上升。很快，他感到自己的位置不再升高。电梯内响起了抵达楼层的提示音，门也开了，他却在将要睁开眼睛迈出去的那一刻被一双手蒙住了眼睛。  
“别急着掰开我的手，黑咲，只是做个试验。”那个轻浮的声音站在他的面前，他听到电梯门关上的声响，“且等一等，让它在这一层多停一会儿，反正离电梯开始自动降回楼底还有些时间。”  
“你又想玩什么花招——”他的话到一半，戛然而止。  
又一个吻落在他未来得及合起的唇上。湿润的，炙热的，更具侵略性的，对方温暖的唇瓣并没有一味追求与他的齐平，倒更像是倾斜了某个角度要出其不意。未用于遮挡他眼睛的手指张开并托住他的后颈隐隐地发力，令他与对方的唇更紧密地相接，在他愣神未能抗拒的时候，柔软的舌已经触上了他的嘴唇，徐缓地深入其中与他的舌尖纠缠。那是黏湿的，隐秘的，无法宣之于口的唾液交换。对方富有弹性的丰润的唇瓣与富于技巧的舌在某个霎那令他恍惚地以为自己在与女人接吻。  
原来是这样的意图。在幻梦诞生的瞬间，他便从这短暂的梦中惊醒了。  
他的眼前依旧是黑暗，却不像夜半噩梦中的黑暗一样无休止地膨胀。他听得很清，嗅得很慢，尝得很拘谨。他感到有一股隐约的热度顶在自己的大腿上。他不蠢，那会是什么他心知肚明。  
他立即合起牙关，但起码还是预留了对方将舌撤出他口腔的时间。当唇上的热度撤离，他的眼前也恢复了光明。丹尼斯依然站在他的对面。  
“和我接吻有什么意义？”他抬起提着装着诸多小物件的口袋的右手虚握成拳，用手背擦掉了嘴边的唾液，“遮住我的眼睛我也很清楚吻我的是个男人，我不会动情。我不知道你是想讨好我还是试探我的底线，但我劝你省点力气。不过，倒是这个，亲我就能让你性唤起？”他略带轻蔑地指了指下面，本以为对方多多少少会因为被这样戳穿而难堪。然而他还是太过低估了对方的底线。  
“男人是欲望驱动的生物。欲望总是直白、赤裸又下流。在黑咲你成长的环境里或许以隐忍含蓄为美德，可我是个‘该死’的异乡人，我的观念并不按照这样书写。因为想和你做，所以这样亲密接触就会情难自抑地性奋，这才应该是人之常情吧？”  
他垂下眼睑，依旧以质疑的目光审视对方。  
“难道你怀疑我恋慕你？”  
“我没有这么说。”  
“我当然不爱你，黑咲。性只是性，我享受性的快感，当它与爱混淆起来里就会变得太棘手——我讨厌那么麻烦的东西。”  
他不禁嘲讽一句，“竟然还有你觉得麻烦的事情，我还以为你自己就是最麻烦的呢。”  
“能被冠上‘最’的称号我也许应该为自己骄傲一番？”红发男人的神情又明亮起来，“差不多该出去，否则电梯就要下降了。”  
“我始终不明白。你为什么会想和我做。”  
丹尼斯按下面板上的按钮，在门打开的时候朝他伸出手，似是邀请，“跟我来？我会用接下来的一整个晚上告诉你这个问题的答案。”  
  
原本的计划发生了一点变化。  
当他在房门关上的瞬间被丹尼斯按在墙壁上与后者交换唾液的时候他好气又好笑地想：无论是楼底下短暂的贴吻还是楼道里浅尝辄止的舌吻，都仅仅是红发男人全部本事中微不足道的边角料。他的后背压到墙上灯光的开关，屋里一下子变得漆黑。丹尼斯将一只手托在他的后脑，起先是轻轻地啃咬与吮吸他的上下唇，另一只手在他的腰身上胡乱地抚摸，接着匆匆地解去他腰上的皮带。他现在知道了那条柔软的舌头不只能轻柔地搅动他的舌尖，因为它正在在咬吻的间隙中向牙龈外侧探索，不那么舒适但却奇异的触感令他忍不住用自己的舌头去抵御，结果却因此释开最后一道防线，着了对方的道，丹尼斯更加肆无忌惮地戏弄起他的口腔，间歇性地用舌尖磨蹭他的上颚——这种感觉几乎把他逼疯了。一只温凉的手三下五除二把他的长裤褪下，掀开他的短裤，伸进去握住了自己尚未勃起的性器开始缓慢地套弄，令他情不自禁地低声咒骂起来。他略微弯下腰，伸手把困扰他许久的裤子脱下甩到一边，一并把进水的皮鞋也蹬开了。  
“可真是憋死我了，”红发的男人也暂时退出吻，重新打开灯，开始一颗扣子一颗扣子地解自己的家居服，“楼道和电梯里都有监控，我真是花了好大的功夫才把你搞进屋里来啊。怎么样，现在要不要改一改对我吻技的评价？”  
“你有几任男友？”  
“啊，一上来就问得这么直白吗？”对方赤着脚站在地板上，把宽松的裤子脱下来甩上椅背，他可以清楚地看到这家伙裆下已经明显鼓出了一个形状，“我来想想应该怎么计算……接过吻的四个，上过床的两个半。”  
“半个是怎么了？”  
“没到上本垒，但我给他口过一回。”  
他冷哼一声，“你今年多少岁？”  
“离十七岁还有两个月，比黑咲你小一年多呢。”丹尼斯露出微笑，“你是想夸我经验丰富吗？”  
虽然结合这融合奸细曾经参加舞网杯的事情就能想到这融合次元来的男人是未成年，但是真的年龄听到时他难免还是有些微并不表露在面上的吃惊，“真是年少有成。”  
“你目前领会到的不过是冰山一角而已。”湖蓝色眼睛的男人轻盈地在他的唇边啄了一下，“你会发现我总能给你带来新的惊喜。”说罢丹尼斯朝他眨了眨右眼，就像是要用泪痣再朝他施展一次魔法。  
“我要冲个澡。”听起来有些难以启齿，但是他的下腹确实燃起了一股热度。  
这家伙更加肆意地朝他挤眉弄眼，“我们可以一起洗。”  
他本该理智地直接回绝这充满性暗示的提议，却不知怎么地又与丹尼斯吻在一起。后者吻得太投入太深长，几度让他产生了再这么吻下去就会缺氧的错觉。他们把短短的几米走得跌跌撞撞，他的背险些把架子上的马克杯撞下去，所幸杯子的主人在沉浸于体液交换时还能记得多看一眼，这才让它幸免遇难。  
当他们踏入浴室的时候，已经都是赤裸的状态。丹尼斯身材纤长但不过于瘦弱，肌肉虽然并不大块但依旧能看出弧度，腹部两侧有可观的人鱼线。红发男人的阴茎不知从什么时候开始就已经充血挺立，或许是藉由唇舌的交合与身体之间的摩擦获得了足量的刺激；他虽不至于如此动情，但是下体也在对方持续不懈的套弄与揉搓下有了明显的反应。  
冲澡的空间对一个人绰绰有余，对两个人来说则有些拥挤。他打开莲蓬头，温暖的水很快倾泻而下，而回头看时丹尼斯已自觉地在瓷砖上跪下来。  
他暂时屏住了呼吸。热水主要打在他的背部，仅有几股很小的水流越过他的肩膀抵达了浴室中另一个人的身上。他低头对上有着蓬松红色头发的男人写满跃跃欲试的眼睛，不由自主地喉结滚动。曾经只于夜深人静时避着妹妹一个人在性爱短片里观看过的情节竟会在这样的情况下发生，对方不光是个男人，甚至是他曾经恨不得直接杀死的仇人。这多离奇，他暗中苦笑。  
“那我要开始了，”丹尼斯舔嘴唇的动作在他看来完全是成心为之，“可不要在眨眼时错过细节哦？”  
红润的嘴唇从性器的根部向上攀缘，一路布下亲吻，红发男人的舌尖与他的下体接触时柔软滚烫，即便只是浅尝辄止的接触，也旖旎得像饮下的威士忌在喉间烧灼。修长灵巧的手指在他逐渐鼓胀硬挺的阴茎上借由唾液磨蹭与撸动，成效斐然。  
他强忍着不在这样的视觉与观感双重刺激下将背弓起来，莫名地怀疑是否是水温调得太热了点，并试图去旋转身后的温控旋钮。他的尝试引得一心放在他生殖器上的丹尼斯微微抬起眼睛来，这人用手掌托着他的勃起，伸出舌头舔舐他的囊袋，甚至用嘴唇包裹它们轻柔地吮吸。红发男人在做这些的时候故意挑逗似地看着他，眉飞色舞的样子仿佛正在被取悦的人是自己。  
某种意义上来说，从这场浴室口活中获得更多满足的人或许真的是丹尼斯。  
他几乎要抑制不住喉咙口将溢出的呻吟，赶忙找一句话来说。“你很娴熟……是经常给别人这么做？”压抑着闷哼而临时挤压出的声音实在太古怪，差点震撼到他自己。  
“那要看你对经常的定义是什么。”融合的家伙吐出嘴中含吮着的肉块，由于口中过多的唾液听起来不够清楚，“我倒是挺喜欢这么做，但在选择上我还不至于那么随便，只有我觉得不错的阴茎才能被我这么服务。”  
他一瞬间怀疑自己究竟是听力还是理解能力出了问题，好在对方紧接着清了嗓子并给出了他需要的解释。  
“这根阴茎形状就很不错，长度和宽度也很可观，看到你未勃起的样子我就能想象到它硬起来会是什么样的景象。”说罢，丹尼斯便扶住他硬挺的根部，张开嘴把他充血涨大的龟头含了下去，然后是前半段茎身。他措手不及，仿佛一瞬间被温暖潮湿的异境吞没包裹，承载着快感的神经电流在他的大脑皮层上劈里啪啦地响。  
这次他没能成功地抑制住短呼和叹息，背叛他理智的血液着急地流向他被竭力讨好的部位，沸腾着唱出欢歌。他情难自禁地挤开丹尼斯的手自己握住未被含着的茎身套弄，空闲的那只手插进蓬松的红色头发里固定对方脑袋的位置，放任欲望掌控他的行为，毫不留情地把性器操进丹尼斯的嘴里去。丹尼斯并没有要反抗的意思。他想对方一定是用嘴唇将牙齿包起来了，那块灵活自如的舌头被他顶弄得无处可放，有一下没一下地舔上阴茎的顶端做些无谓的补充工作，无法停止分泌的唾液从嘴角淌下来。  
由上而下的俯视视角以及有人含着自己硬挺的画面的确具有临时充盈他胸口的征服感，他想，原来性行为与曾经引领他走向胜利的决斗能带来一样的效用。  
他朝更下方看，忽地瞥见丹尼斯被挤走的手，从手臂起伏的动作来看，它正包裹着男人自己的阴茎飞快地套弄；而从神情看来，他往对方口腔狠狠操的几下并没有给后者带来一点痛苦，红发男人甚至有几分享受其中的意思。  
他无端地感到不爽，于是毫无征兆地把性器顶得更深，几乎戳到了对方的喉咙口。他看到对方皱起眉，颇为痛苦地用力眨了两下眼睛，不得不用收回抚慰自己的那只手来扶住由于张得太大而酸痛的下颚。朝上那小心翼翼的一瞥没有逃过他的眼睛，他猜想自己现在一定是面露凶相，因为丹尼斯的表情一下子认真起来，竭力让自己喉咙口的肌肉放松下来以接纳几乎让红发男人从眼角挤出几滴眼泪的龟头，又不留余力地用口腔的肉壁紧紧包裹他的阴茎——这甚至让融合人的脸看起来有些变形。  
这大概就是深喉。然而不仅是给他口交的丹尼斯表现得很痛苦，他也没感觉到有多舒服。他最终还是松开了揪着对方卷发的手，把自己的性器从对方的嘴里拔了出来。几乎就在他将生殖器撤出来的一瞬间，红发男人就拍着咽喉的位置疯狂地咳嗽了起来。他一言不发地、居高临下地看着对方，进行他的人类观察。  
“我差点以为我要死了。”丹尼斯抬起头来，心有余悸似地给自己顺气，“被男人的性器噎死可不是什么体面的死法。黑咲！你做得也太过了！你真的这么想操死我吗？”  
“一时冲动。”他简明概要地解释。  
“你要是想要我给你深喉起码先说一声，”红发男人听起来恢复了一些，声音不再像刚才那么嘶哑，“不管是想到了什么色情片才动的念头，你要知道，这些演员在拍摄的时候知道接下来会发生什么，提前做好了准备才能完成那些看起来很激情冲动的高难度动作。”  
“我记得了。”他素来不喜欢被说教，尤其是这一个人，即使这次的确是他做得过火，“还要继续做吗？”阴茎被对方的嘴巴舔得湿漉漉的，他握住自己粗硬的欲望慢悠悠地套弄几下。事已至此，他已经完全摒弃了起初在这男同性恋面前袒露自己躯体的难堪心理，反正他也确实很久没有自己做过，假使是找个机会发泄，彼此利用，那便也没什么特别需要顾虑的。  
丹尼斯在他的脸与下体之间来回打量，“那我们先说好，接下来都由我来主导。你可以抓我的头发，但是不要用力到把我的头皮都扯下来，行吗？”  
他抬了抬下颚，向对方传达知会的回应。  
得到他的承诺，红发男人的背脊和肩膀肉眼可见地放松下来，用他听不懂的语言低下头说了些从语气听来大概率是骂人的话，他懒得去多追究内容，随对方说去。融合的家伙抬起头来时表情又恢复成了自信的样子，“你竟然没有什么反应，看来是听不懂德语，对我可算是一桩好事。”  
“随便猜都知道你想说什么。”  
“偶尔允许自己直接骂出来有利于舒缓情绪，”丹尼斯终于重新朝着他的性器伸出手，“黑咲你要是有积压的负面情绪不妨也这么做试试。”  
“还不至于这种事也劳费你提醒……嗯……”对方又用湿暖的口腔含住了他的顶端，像舔吃球形的棒棒糖一样有节奏地吞吐，双手都用于撸动他的茎身，不间断地刺激他的海绵体。这家伙用舌尖戳弄他铃口的动作富有技巧，他感觉自己臀部至大腿的肌肉都因为这番刺激微微抽搐起来。  
“为了把这根阴茎含在嘴里我真是吃够了苦头。”含了好一会儿，红发男人暂且把嘴里的性器吐出来，用舌尖把嘴唇舔得更加晶莹丰润，“我要是你，一定爱疯了自己的这家伙，一天打上三次手枪都不够。你多久打一次手枪，嗯？”  
他思维正在神游，甚至没意识到自己根本不应该理会这个问题。“大概，一周一次。”  
他回答的时候丹尼斯正扬起脖颈大幅度地让他的硬挺在口中抽插，男人对此抬了抬眉毛，但是受困于嘴里的硬物暂且没有办法说出话来。该死的，于柔软湿润的肉壁里进出的感觉太好，在这张说话总是惹人心烦的嘴巴里驰骋让他性致高昂，他感觉自己或许又硬了一些。他很想狠狠地拽住那蓬松的红色头发，但由于有言在先，他最终没有直接这么做。  
“我想操你的嘴，”他把左手的手指缓缓地插进对方的头发里，指尖触到汗湿的头皮，“这次会控制力道。”  
红发男人小幅度地点了点头，应该是同意的意思。融合人依旧含着他的龟头轻轻地吮吸，但是撤下了扶着他阴茎的手，往下挪去去揉捏他鼓胀的卵蛋。他对自己性器的熟悉程度自然远超过丹尼斯，依靠着对色情片里女性演员美好肉体的回忆和今晚在红发男人口中获得的难忘体验，他没怎么多费时间就把自己的硬挺撸到了几近临界值的状态，然后极快地把肉茎塞进那张漂亮的嘴巴里猛干了好几下。对方也相当配合，卖力地服侍它，又是吸又是舔。他的下腹感觉愈发紧，快感趋步抵达了峰值。  
在高潮的瞬间他脑中纷繁的杂念都像被净化了似地，一切都顺滑而舒适。他的阴茎抽动了几下，把第一股精液射在了对方的嘴里。丹尼斯似乎默许他这么做，非但不急着把他的性器吐出来，甚至还吸吮得更忘情，发出背后莲蓬头都盖不住的砸吧嘴的声音。该死的，简直是……简直是个红发的婊子，一个狂野的词语闯进他的脑海，他突然觉得口干舌燥。他按着这红发男人的头皮又往里面操干了几下，把剩下的精液全数灌进了这张热得过火湿得过分的嘴巴里。  
丹尼斯在他把略微软下来的性器抽出来的时候意义不明地挽留，湿润的嘴唇与龟头分离时发出了在他听来非常羞耻的一声“啵”。男人张开嘴，竭力地伸出舌头要展示给他看：粉红的舌面上满满的都是白浊的体液，缓缓地朝下滴落，或者沿着嘴角流淌。过于冲击性的画面促使他的眼皮抽搐起来，他松开抓着对方脑袋的手，迅速挪开了视线。  
“你应该会吐掉吧？”他面朝着其他方向问道。  
他很快听到类似吐水的声音，不过是断断续续的。又过了十来秒，红发男人的声音才再度出现，“虽然我是想都吐掉，不过反应稍微慢了一拍，咽下去了一部分。”  
他忽然觉得有些难堪，克制自己不往下看。  
“也没什么大不了的，就当补充点蛋白质。嘿，黑咲，我家浴室的墙壁上可什么都没有，你宁愿看空白的瓷砖也不愿意看我一眼吗？我可是刚给你来了一发口活欸？”果然这张嘴还是令人讨厌的时候占大多数，“啊，我知道了，难道你在贤者时间脸皮会变薄？”  
岂有此理，他从心底不认可对方擅自给他下的判断，因而促使自己把视线挪回了下方，予以尖锐刻薄的回应，“不如说你的脸皮太厚了。”他一下子便看到丹尼斯从口中吐出的精液的新去处：这家伙的手心。  
他的眉头又皱了起来。  
“很浓，很腥，”红发男人一定是看准了这个时机才发表的评价，“和我预想中黑咲射出的精液差不多。”  
“也该适可而止了，你。”他强忍着复杂的情绪，试图将他的不满传达给对方。  
这烦人的家伙并不识相，“刚刚我们说到什么？你打手枪的频率？一周一次也太节制了，黑咲你也不像是性冷淡或者禁欲的人啊？”  
“不关你的事。”他对于对方这种无关紧要还强势干涉他个人生活的问题愈发不爽，“能把你手上的东西处理掉了吗。”  
“唔，暂时不行。”丹尼斯假模假样地思考了一下，“我要拿你的精液给自己撸一回。你应该不介意吧？毕竟是你射到我嘴里的，那应该已经算是我的所有物。”  
他忽然有些头疼。“什么？”这次他是真的困扰到了。  
但是他很快就知道了什么才是真的令他这样一个自认为性取向为女的男性——即使刚刚才被同性的仇人口交——感到更加困扰的事。  
红发男人将上半身朝后仰，脑袋倚靠在瓷砖上，勃起的下体更加直白地暴露在他的眼前。融合的家伙将手心那团白浊的液体往自己的性器上倒了一些，接着用另一只手把他的精液与这男人唾液的混合物像使用润滑剂一样在涨红的浅色勃起上抹开，如此重复几次，然后熟稔地套弄起来，同时毫不避讳地发出一阵又一阵的呻吟。  
混合物比润滑剂稠得多，手掌捋动茎身时发出的声音听起来有种粘腻的感觉，令他几乎要将眉头拧在一起。更不用说丹尼斯的呻吟……真不知是为了挑衅他而表演得如此夸张，还是这家伙本身就放纵得像个欲求无度的淫荡女人。  
“确实。”丹尼斯应答，他这才察觉到在心里骂的句子原来已经脱口而出，“如果我说我会想着你的阴茎自慰，你一定更加难以接受吧。”  
“……什……”他的头更疼了。他终究还是揪住了那个盘旋在他脑中已久但一直被他标注为“不该问”的问题，“你是什么时候开始对我有这种非分之想的。”他清楚地知道接下来无论对方回答什么都会让他受到一次可怕的心灵冲击，然而还是想要结束这他几度思考无果的问题的意愿占了上风。  
“或许你回想不起来，但是我并不介意提醒你。友谊杯的时候每个骑乘决斗者拥有各自的更衣室，而地下决斗场的条件简陋得多，只有一个大的更衣室。”  
而他们在被治安警察带走之前他与丹尼斯进行了一场骑乘决斗。“你他妈的……”他不禁说了脏话，“真恶心。”他最终还是强忍住了其他难听而情绪化的词语，徒留这个最为简洁了当的形容词。骑乘决斗前需要更换合身的骑车服和透气吸汗的底衣底裤……他不愿意再想下去了。  
“嗯……哈……”男人在套弄自己的时候咬着嘴唇不断地喘息，“你果然很受打击，我就知道。你的阴茎完全软下去了。”  
“每当我觉得你已经没下限到了极点时，你总能重新挑战一次新低。”他总算想起进入浴室的根本目的，于是以转过身冲澡为由终止了他与丹尼斯面对面时单方面僵硬的尴尬。这样就不用看着对方的脸或者生殖器。“不管你接下来还想做什么，恕不奉陪。”  
“啊哈，我也没有指望今晚能再有更多的进展。”丹尼斯听上去像是一切尽在掌控中，“人总要有个接受的过程。”  
“没有什么过程。”他不客气地打断对方，“这就是最后一次。”  
“那，也太遗憾了。我还以为你刚才爽得呼吸都不顺畅了呢？”  
他咬了咬牙，“那又怎样。”  
“美味的事物吃过一次难道不会想吃下一次吗？我看得出来，虽然黑咲你遮遮掩掩地不愿意承认，但是我一定是第一个给你口交的——而且你沉浸其中。我打赌你以后手淫的时候一定会回忆起我的嘴巴感受起来有多么好。”  
“少自以为是。少揣度我。闭嘴。”他不想再被无意义地纠缠下去，“不要和我搭话。”  
“唔……态度这么强硬，那我大概除了遵命也没有选择。”红发男人好像真的服从了他的命令，没再说什么让他很难应答的话来骚扰。只是，他没能阻止这家伙发出其他声音，隔着水声他都能听到背后对方的呼吸越发急促，“哈，啊，啊……这感觉太好了……”  
他借冲头发把耳朵捂了起来。  
减去一开始那段耽于肉欲的时间，他这次冲澡的速度史无前例地快。他反复地漱了口，把身体正面草率地洗清爽，就拉帘子出去了。至于背后那个家伙到底跪在那里自慰了多久，他不知道，也不想知道。浴室的毛巾架上恰好有一条宽大的浴巾，他得以快速地擦干身上的水。考虑到自己的衣服全都被雨淋湿而且散落在外面的地板上，浴巾暂且被征用，他将它裹在腰间作为身上唯一能蔽体的织物。  
他们刚进来时浴室里充斥着淡淡的香水味，而现在这里混杂着体液和沐浴液气味的空气闻起来可想而知的糟糕，他一点都不想多停留。  
就在他要离开浴室的时候，丹尼斯在后面再次喊住他。“啊，黑咲。我房间衣柜左起第二格，里面有一套买大的衣服，你或许能穿上。二楼是自助洗衣房，帮我把刚刚脱下来的衣服都洗了吧？我也没有什么讲究的，你按照你的习惯倒洗衣液好了。”  
这讨厌的家伙倒是很会使唤别人。“我要是说不呢？”  
“噢，不愿意吗……那你就坐在沙发上等我冲完澡再洗好了。”  
消极被动的干等显然比跑一趟腿更让他坐立难安，“洗衣液在哪儿。”  
“洗衣液，我记得是在阳台上，你随便找找应该就能找到。”融合人慢条斯理的语调宛如早就看透了他的想法，“那就麻烦你咯！”  
他很容易就找到了对方所说的“买大的衣服”。实际上，这就是他前一天醒来时候穿着的那件白色衬衫，以及一条全新的宽松睡裤。他犹豫了几秒，最终还是这样穿上。虽然不穿内裤让他相当不自在，但是无论是自己半湿的短裤还是丹尼斯衣柜里图案花里胡哨的内裤，他都不想作为备选。  
他在阳台上找到了衣篓和洗衣液，硬着头皮把他与丹尼斯脱了一路的衣服捡起来，随后从地上的口袋里翻出通讯机和钱包，套进拖鞋，抓起丢在门口长柜上的门钥匙出门去了。  
他总觉得好像什么地方不对劲：明明这只能算他第二次（同一个晚上进两次应该被算作一次吧？）到红发男人家，怎么就已经开始做类似家务的事。不，他究竟为什么要第二次到自己仇敌的家来？于理，他自然可以用自己有事情要办来解释；于情，他始终难以理解自己如何能忍住厌烦。这根本是一个死结似的问题，他一旦想将它解开，就会因绳结扭曲的结构困住，无从寻找源头。  
而这只不过是困扰他的诸多问题的冰山一角。他默默地、无奈地叹气。他深知自己的心病给他自己带来了多少煎熬与困苦，却始终见不到它愈合的任何一点迹象。  
搭乘电梯的时候他查看通讯机上未处理的消息，跃入他视线的第一条便是将他今晚在外住宿的事情出卖给丹尼斯的罪魁祸首——他的邻居。他的邻居似乎太过粗心大意，直到三个半个小时前才回复了他昨天晚饭时的短信。她为由于半夜的派对他选择外宿的事情道了一回歉，还说想下回给他送些新烤的苹果派作为道歉礼物。他又看了看时间，差不多是一点，便没有回复。  
一点依旧醒着对他来说是家常便饭，更何况今晚经历的事情让他全无睡意。  
二层洗衣房的构造与他住处附近的洗衣房并无太大区别，机器也没有多大差异，他按照墙上贴着的说明书把衣服与洗衣液装进洗衣机，下载移动终端应用选择清洗和烘干的档位完成支付，再关上门，便算完成了。这种机器同时具备两种功能，会在清洗工作完成之后更改内部部件结构而切换到烘干模式，不用为了将洗好的衣服塞进烘干机而再跑一趟。  
他习惯于手洗自己的内衣裤，即便身处这融合人的住处也不打算把短裤与其他衣服一同清洗。他把衣篓留在洗衣房，回到楼上的时候浴室的灯依旧亮着，里面的水声听起来应该是在正经的洗澡。他早早看见墙角的暖气片，当下便打定主意要拿它来烘干自己手洗完的短裤与湿漉漉的皮鞋。正当他如此操作的时候，浴室里的丹尼斯又喊了起来。  
“黑咲，你还在吗？”  
在某个瞬间他略微好奇如果不应答对方会怎么做，最终联想到一些不那么好的画面之后他掐灭了这个想法。暖气片距离浴室有一点距离，他站起身来，走到了浴室门口。“什么事？”  
“谢天谢地，听到你在我屋里我还挺高兴的。”  
“我立刻就离开。”  
“别别，我有要紧事情要你帮忙。你刚才把浴巾带出去了吧？能不能帮我再拿一条来？我衣柜最下面的抽屉里有多的浴巾，帮帮我？”  
这家伙，到底把他当什么了。就在他腹诽不满时，里面紧接着又添上一句，“黑咲你要是不愿意，我自己出来拿也行，你适时闭上眼睛？”  
“你别动！”他现在可不想再看到红发男人的裸体，“……我去拿。”  
他把门推开一条很窄的缝，自己站在相对的视觉死角，飞快地把毛巾塞了进去。  
“哈，拿到了，谢谢！”  
听到对方的应答，他即刻撤回了手，很用力地把门带上了，仿佛不这么做的话就会有怪物从浴室逃逸出来。  
没过多久，丹尼斯就以差不多的方式将浴巾围在腰上从浴室走出来，而他也在对方将要站到自己身侧的瞬间把短裤攥进了手心，敏捷地站起来避过后者的身躯闪进了灯光刚熄下来的房间里去了。用暖气片烘干的时间略微短了些，手中的棉织物虽然暖洋洋却不够干燥。即便如此，即便如此，他也没有更好的选择。他手脚利索地把衣服穿好再走出门，感觉眼前的世界都稳固了一些。  
“清洗加烘干，一般要一个多小时。你有什么想做的事情来打发一下时间吗？”丹尼斯似乎不急着穿上新的家居服，就着一条宽大的浴巾便惬意地坐在了沙发上。如此情景与前一日他借用过这间浴室出来时看到的除了对方的衣着几乎没有什么差别。  
“我最想做的就是让你什么都不要做。”他的态度依然明确是拒绝，“让我一个人安静一会儿。”  
“你知道你前面这半句话对我来说歧义很大吧？”  
他已经在早些时候坐过的那张单人沙发上坐下，“不想歪你会死吗？”  
“哎，好吧，我道歉我道歉。我不想就是了。”红发男人摊摊手，“可是你真的没有什么想聊聊的吗？如果我们都在这儿坐着而一个小时谁都不开口，我可能会憋死？”  
“那对我来说可是好事。”  
“啊啊，黑咲真是冷血无情呢。”男人看上去大概思索了一番，“不如，我们把你夺门而出之前的对话继续下去？”  
“我们不是已经聊完了吗。”他又刻薄起来，“还是说你想分享你的出柜心路历程？”  
丹尼斯兴致盎然，“如果你想听的话，我也不是不可以临场发挥发表一篇男同性恋者的自白，我还挺喜欢演讲的。”  
“免了，我一点兴趣也没有。”  
“太可惜了，我觉得我的故事应该还挺吸引人，起码有很多悬念可以给人猜测发展呢。如果有机会，我一定会找个人说说。”这家伙将十指交叉，手势与使用融合召唤时并无差别，他不禁冷哼一声，挪开了视线，“那我们再往前追溯一点，就从你反复质问的我来心城的动机开始说好了。”  
“请。”  
“其实也只不过是把我已经说过的话重复一遍罢了。我来超量次元的主要原因是帮助榊老师办新学校，其次才是，哎，你这么瞪着我的话我就不直说了，你能意会就行。”红发男人朝他挤挤眼睛，“你瞧，我现在可完全没有必要撒谎吧？这次能博取你的信任了吗？”  
对方的眼神被他一律无视，“在你做过那些事情之后，还能腆着脸回到这里来，你的勇气真是令人刮目相看。”  
“如果不回来，那我甚至连个弥补过去犯错的机会都没有。不知你们的文化里有没有‘第二次机会’这个词。第二次机会往往不是由其他人给予，而是看自己有没有意愿去追求——这就是我又在这里的根本原因。”  
听着总觉得古怪，他想，虽然从字面意思上好像没有什么不对的，但是他无法接受。  
“你喜欢新事业部的工作吗？”丹尼斯忽然问了与快斗之前问过他的同样的问题，“为什么不决斗了呢？”  
他警觉起来，“你问这些，我不可能回答你。”  
“来到心城之后发现不能在决斗的舞台上与你重新一决高下，实属一桩憾事。”融合的家伙将身体前倾，而腰上浴巾的挽扣看起来已经岌岌可危，“虽然曾经做了你的手下败将。”  
“手下败将就没有资格谈条件。”他隐约想起那个年纪看起来更小的学院战士紫云院素良，那个小子曾经因为不愿意承认自己的失败而要求再与自己一战。也许是从学院出来的人脑子都有点问题。  
“败给你的使用古代机械的丹尼斯·麦克菲德，”这脑子多半有点毛病的男人开始狡辩了，“使用娱乐法师的丹尼斯·麦克菲德从来没能和你决出胜负。”  
“现在说这些已经没有意义了。”他闭上眼睛，“你还是做梦更快一点。”  
“做梦吗？”男人听起来好像还有点开心，“哎呀，要是能梦到那也不错呢。”  
他不知今晚第几次皱起眉，“收一收你那下流的想法。”他将手掌支在膝盖上以站起身，“时间差不多了，我去拿衣服。”  
丹尼斯没说话，伸手示意他自便。  
他从洗衣房回来的时候，房间的主人又倒了点红酒，不过这次只有一个杯子。  
“我换了衣服就走。”他说，仅仅是作为通知。  
“看来外面的雨已经停息，”对方好像完全不意外，“那我就祝你能成功打到半夜的出租车。”  
就算打不到他也可以步行回到自己住的地方。按照上两次邻居没有预兆就在夜里开派对的经验，她的朋友大概三点到四点之后会偃旗息鼓，他现在从芮弥底街区走回去差不多能赶上隔壁消停的时间正好睡个短觉；再不济，他可以走到办公室去，反正大楼里那么多单位组织，凌晨的时候也依旧有人在，门卫是不会不让他进的。  
“还有最后一件事，黑咲。”他将自己的随身物品全部装好，鞋子也差不多能重新穿上，而自得其乐地饮着酒的丹尼斯忽然放下了杯子，“关于赤马零儿要我转达给你的事情，我写在这张纸上了，你拿走了再看。本来我是想亲口转达，不过今晚我实在没力气跟你再打一架啦，容我偷个懒吧。”  
他望着从沙发上伸出的夹着纸条的手，心又沉了下去。纸上究竟写了什么，他总觉得自己或许早就已经有了头目，这让伸手去接过纸条的手无比地沉重。他不得不攥紧一边的拳头给自己凝聚力量稳住心神。  
“事情的真伪我会再和赤马零儿沟通进行确认。”他的手心出了许多汗，湿泞地将他的手指粘在一起。  
“你要这么做我也拦不住你就是了。”丹尼斯歪过头来看他，“只希望到时候事情不要变得太糟糕。”  
由于这种如铅注一样的纸条，他的动作都一并迟缓，连同关门的动作。“我敢说我们不久之后就会再相遇，黑咲。再见啦。”  
他只是抬眼多望了一眼，没有张口。  
门关上了。


End file.
